Not A Love Story
by gdfmfb
Summary: My name is Juliet but life is no where near a love story. There's no romeo, no fued between families, in fact there isn't even a family. This story is about how I struggle to survive on the streets of the most crime ridden city in the world while still going to school and trying to be normal. But saddly living a double life and knowing YJ in a not so good way may prevent that.
1. The bad begining

**Hey Guys this is my first ever fanfiction! please review! I know this chapter is short but trust me the next is coming soon! Thiss is the story about my OC's past and how she met young justice and everything.**

* * *

My name is Juliet, but my life is no romantic love story. There's no Romeo, no feud between families; in fact there isn't even a family. This story starts when I was ten with a tragic fire that changes my life forever.

I woke up in my family's apartment to the sound of the smoke alarms. My whole life my brother and I had been told "If there's a fire get out! Your father and I will be fine." So I ran down the apartment building stairs. I didn't encounter any flames but we lived on the fifth floor so kept going. When I got to the ground floor my path was block by a wall of flames. I screamed and almost immediately huge gloved hands came out, pulled me close to someone and got me through. After the fire fighter made sure I was okay he set me down by some of my neighbors. I waited anxiously looked for family praying they would all come out safely. Soon my parents came and we hugged, happy each of us was safe. Then my mom asked _the_ question "Juliet, where's your brother?" We all looked around frantically for the three year old and that's when we heard him scream from our apartment. My baby brother screaming and crying; just begging for someone to help him.

"MOMMY!" he cried "DADDY!" my parents tried to run back into the building now engulfed in flames, but were stopped by firemen. The fire chief said they would get him out. And we believed him. A few minutes later a loud crack was heard and chief ordered his men out of the building.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" I sobbed he only glanced at me with a sad look. Then all at once the building came down with Jake, my baby brother still inside. There were people screaming, fire crackling, dog's barking, but through all that noise when that building fell I heard Jake's heart wrenching last word. I heard my baby brother yell for me "JULLIE!" And just like that he was gone.

Nothing was ever the same again. Jake was the light in our dark lives and now that light was gone, forever. When I was eleven my powers started to come in. At first it was small stuff like trying to get something just out of my reach and having move that extra inch closer. But when I turned twelve I was able to charge my iPod without and I started seeing what was going on other places. Like once while I was at school I was suddenly watching my mom buy groceries. Eventually my parents found out about my 'abilities' and they seemed fine with it. I did some research and found out I had telekinesis, technopathy, and mind seeing. The latter is how I witnessed my mother's death. I was at my friend's house when suddenly I was watching my mom write a note. When she finished she place on the table and… hung herself. I told my friend to call 9-1-1 but it was too late. The note was to my dad, it read:

_I'm sorry but life is just too difficult. Our baby is gone and daughter's a _freak_. I love you but I just can live like this anymore._

My father blamed me for her death. I'd come home from then on to find him drunk. He became verbally abusive. Telling me I was **nothing**, that it was **my fault** my mother and brother were dead, calling me thing like **demon** and **freak**, and worse. I had stopped using my powers after mom died, but that didn't change that practically everyone in town knew about them. I was bullied just as bad at school as at home, sometimes worse.

One day my father was worse off than usual he screamed terrible things at me and through a beer bottle straight at my head. I stopped it midair to protect myself. That did it; he became livid and attacked me. He grabbed me by the front my shirt and through me against the wall. I hit my head on the wall than landed on the floor. He began kicking me in my face, chest, stomach; everywhere! He picked me up again and through me into a bookcase. I was too shocked and scared to defend myself. He just kept hurting me for what felt like hours. Eventually I blacked out. When I awoke he was asleep on the coach, passed out from all the alcohol and exertion. My blood was everywhere, I was covered in bruises and bumps; luckily nothing appeared to be broken, worse I had was a couple of bruised ribs. Even though I wasn't that seriously injured I knew I couldn't stay. I tried to sit up now realizing how much pain was truly in. But forced myself to stand no matter how much it hurt. I went into the bathroom and nursed my wounds then I packed a bag full of clothes and my picture.

My picture was the only thing that made me smile anymore it reminded me of better times. It was a picture of my mother and father kissing and the background you could see my brother chasing me. Smiles lit up our faces and you could practically feel the love radiating off our parents.

I picked up my stuff and limped out the door. I kept walking all night until I collapsed from pain and exhaustion. When I awoke I was in the grass next to a skate store. I went inside and notice these beautiful blue roller blades. I remembered roller blading with my brother; he kept falling and finally said he couldn't do it. I knelt down in front of him and told him "sometimes life will knock you down, but you always, always have to get back. No matter how hard it may seem."

I decided I'd be faster on roller blades and the money I brought was just enough for the and matching helmet that was dark and light blue. I put them on and sped off, it felt more natural than breathing. I was blading for had to have been hours even though it felt like only minutes I came across a huge city. In front of me was a big sign with three words printed on it: WELCOME TO GOTHAM. At that moment I knew… I was home.


	2. Gotham

**Hey guys! here chapter 2! we're getting into young justice finally! Sorry if There are an missing words. PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

I lived off streets, begging and I admit I did steel food. I learned early not to trust other people who lived like me. When I was thirteen I decided to enroll myself in public school. It wasn't hard for me to catch up with what I had missed. Since my powers come from me being able to use 100% of my brain and for a normal person about 78% goes unused. Having all this brain power also makes me kind of a genius. But I didn't talk. Not to anyone not ever. I had no need to talk to anyone on the street I was too shy about it school. The students were under the impression I was stupid and teachers that I was mute. I also avoided touch if someone accidentally bumped into me I dropped my things and blocked myself. Who could blame me the last thing I remember about my father was him verbally and then finally physically abusing me. Unfortunately no one knew that they all just thought I was weird. The teachers often asked me if something was going on at home, I think they thought I was currently being abused, but I just shook my head no. I had no home for anything to be happening at but I didn't mind.

From the moment I stepped foot in Gotham I had vowed to keep my powers a secret, I didn't want a repeat of my old town; all the bullying and name calling. But I wasn't there long when I found out the people of Gotham were accustomed to strange things like me.

I was walking home from school, Home consisting of a dead end alley way with an old couch and blanket some people were throwing a away hidden from view by a dumpster, when all of a sudden right in front of me a plethora of giant vines sprouted out of the ground. They all had giant red flowers on them that seemed to be spitting thorns at people. I heard a man across the street yell "It's Poison Ivy" as another root lifted a woman in a green outfit with bright red hair out of the ground. Everyone began to run including me when all of a sudden I was yanked into the air by one of the roots! Okay I have never screamed from being scared before in my life, but at that moment I let out a blood curtailing scream that unfortunately had the villain, I guess her name was Poison Ivy, coming towards me on her root. I had never been so scared in my entire life! I was screaming and crying and sobbing and begging that woman not hurt me and what she says shocks me.

"Don't cry little girl it's okay." The root I was wrapped in let go and out of instinct I caught myself before I fell, but I had wrapped my arms around that terrible woman. I was still crying and pleading. Then she lifted me up onto her root with hurt and held me like a child I tried to fight and get out her grip but my crying was making me weak. I was so scared I forgot I could use my powers to make her let go. She brushed my hair out my face and shushed me. I knew it was bad but she reminded me of my mom. Luckily that didn't stop me from punching her square in the nose. Not my best plan. She started screaming at me but I wasn't listening I was more worried about the root with giant spitting flower coming right at me. I spit and the thorn hit my arm next thing I knew Poison Ivy dropped and I was falling. I knew this was the end, I saw my life flash before eyes. Then I felt an impact but it wasn't the ground. Someone had caught me and we were flying back up. I looked up at my saviors face and saw only mask covered eyes. We landed on a roof top and he put his grappler gun away. I was taller than him but not by much. I could tell he was a kid. All of sudden while studying my hero I fell into blackness.

I woke up in hospital bed a few hours later. The doctors told I was brave for standing up to Poison Ivy. Maybe to brave it got my stabbed with one of her poison filled thorns. Lucky for me Batman and robin came when they did. They said Robin was the one who saved me from falling and when I passed out they cured me and brought me to the hospital to recover. Apparently run-ins with super powered evil doers and the dynamic duo weren't uncommon in Gotham City.

A long while later I was getting desperate. I needed money and food and even some new clothes. By then I'd seen a lot more appearances of super villains and Batman and Robin. Lucky for me it was mostly on the news. I decided since they all had alias's why couldn't I? I first used my alias when a group called Young Justice, which was composed of teens with special abilities including none other than the boy wonder himself, was fighting a bank robber that could freeze anything. I was wearing my blue roller blades, light and dark blue helmet, an aero dynamic outfit with an elbow length cape that was also light and dark blue, and wrist pads. I waited until everyone was distracted, especially the one with super speed, then I bladed through snatching the money from the villain with my telekinesis, never stopping to look back. By the time anyone realized what had happened I was long gone. The bag of money had about 200 dollars in it. Figures Young Justice wouldn't give the baddy enough time to get more. But I didn't care I had enough money to survive for a while, my plan had worked, and no one recognized me. This was defiantly not the last anyone would see of Brain Wave. Brain Wave could do anything she talked to people and fought when she had to. But if anyone found out I was Brain Wave I knew all that confidence would be gone.

By the time I was 15 Brain Wave was well known. Of course I wasn't all bad. In fact the only reason I wasn't considered a hero was because I stole from stores and robbed banks every now again when I absolutely needed to survive. But I also helped Young Justice out a lot without them knowing. I would use my technopathy to make villains' weapons malfunction, get citizens to safety, and other things.

My telepathy showed itself when I was around 14 let's just say when you have a power like that you know who your true friends are. I didn't have any not even as Juliet. My home room teacher Mrs. Jacobson was closes thing I had to a friend. She was always there for me. One day she came to me with a letter. I gave her a questioning look.

"You'll have to open it and see." She replied with a smile on her face. We had this non verbal way of talking. Well nonverbal for me. I opened it and gasped as I read.

_Dear Ms. Sowden_

_We are happy to inform you that due to your exceptional performances in academics you have been accepted into the Wayne Scholarship Foundation for Gotham Academy. If you accept you may pick up your uniforms at the academy and start on Monday, October 12__th__. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely_

_Teachers and Faculty of Gotham Academy_

That was this Monday! I was so excited! I finely had a chance to show Gotham what that I didn't have to use my super powers to be worth something. Of course no one knew I was Brain Wave, But that wasn't the point. I just couldn't believe this I was so ecstatic I ran forward and hugged Mrs. Jacobson without thinking. She stood there in shock for second before hugging me back.

"Thank you" I whispered into her. Again she was taken aback but soon replied.

"I am so proud of you Julie" I smiled at my nick name. Everyone in my old town used to call me that especially my little brother because he couldn't say my full first name yet, but only she called me by that here. I separated myself from the hug and ran to my locker with a big smile on my face, people looked at me funny but I didn't care. When I finally got to my locker I laced on my pink roller blades and put on my silver helmet. (It would have been a little suspicious if I had the same blade and helmet set as Brain Wave, wouldn't it?) As I sped towards Gotham Academy to pick up my uniforms I was lost in thought. What was this school going to be like? Would I have any friends this time? Should I trust people or continue to stay quiet? As I thought I forgot to pay attention to the sidewalk and ended up running right into someone. I landed on top of the poor kid.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said surprising myself as I helped him up.

"It's fine I've been hurt worse." He replied nonchalantly. I finally got a good look at the kid as he took my hand and I helped him up. He about the same height as me if not slightly shorter, he had ebony hair, and he the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. They were amazing so full of life, I to force myself to stop staring at them. Then I noticed he was wearing a Gotham Academy uniform.

"You go to Gotham Academy?" I panted my exertion catching up me.

"Uh, yeah" He replied brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Cool, I uh I start on Monday. I was just, just picking up my, my uniforms." I stuttered now realizing how scared I was to be talking to a stranger that I couldn't trust.

"Cool" He flashed a small smile that settled my nerves but only slightly, "Well my rides here. Maybe I'll see you on Monday."

"Maybe" I muttered and shrugged as he walked towards a limo. "S- sorry again about r- running you over" I called after him and winced at how loud said it.

"No problem." He chuckled. His care drove off and I headed towards the building, I found the main office easy enough. When I got there the lady at the desk didn't notice me. I tried waiting patiently to avail. "_Oh great" _I thought, "_more talking."_

"Um, Hello?" I asked. The lady looked at me.

"Hello, deer, can I help you?" She asked kindly, but that still didn't change that I had trust issues and didn't like talking.

"I'm, I'm here to pick up my, my uniforms" Stupid nervous stuttering!

"Okay I'll just need your name" She responded preparing to type.

"Juliet Sowden" I responded in small voice. Only then did I come to the realization that I never caught that boy with the blue eyes name.

* * *

**What you think do like it? do you love it? XD I can't know unless you review! NEXT CHAPETER IS ON IT'S WAY!**


	3. faith, trust, and science projects

**HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER! WE ARE FINALLY STARTING TO GET INTO THE MAIN PLOT!**

* * *

By mid-January I was used to my new school. I had decided to talk to people but I still didn't have many friends. There were people that were nice to, me and that didn't mind if I hung around with them but they weren't really friends. I was in all advanced classes so most of them were older than me anyway. Young Justice hadn't run into Brain Wave since it first started snowing. Even with barely any snow I couldn't risk falling and getting caught. But I had decided today was the day to take that risk. My mind seeing power had what I refer to as "short circuited" earlier that week and I had viewed a man who called himself "the Riddler" plotting to rob a bank today. I hadn't eaten in weeks and decided I would have to interfere with his plot. After all, I only did bad things to survive this guy did it for no reason.

Well, sometimes things don't go as planned. My science teacher decided to assign the class a project. And of course just like every time a teacher lets us pick partners I'm the one left without one. Fortunately that day someone just happens to show up late and the teacher made us partners, even though we have never even met before. Or so we thought. We introduce ourselves, I told him my name and he told me his name is Richard Grayson but that he prefers Dick. Then we sat next to each other to start discussing ideas. That's when notice his eyes, how could I not? There so vibrant and beautiful and there's no way anyone else on earth can have eyes like those. And I've seen them only once before.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped randomly while he's explaining one of his ideas.

"What?" He replies confused.

"Sorry" I mumbled embarrassed about interrupting him, "I just remembered we have met before"

"When?" I really shouldn't have said anything I didn't want to talk more than I had to with him. For some strange reason it felt like I shouldn't trust him, like he was constantly hiding something from everyone.

"W-when I kind of, um, ran into y-you while, while roller blading" I stuttered so quietly I was surprised he could hear me.

"Oh yeah" He exclaimed his eyes widening in realization, "Wait, that was you?"

"um, yes"

"But you're so small and shy and quiet"

"So?" What did this have to do with me running him over while roller blading?

"Well, if you were the one who hit me than I have to say you are one amazing roller blader."

"Why's that?"

"Seriously? You were zooming around dodging people and cars! I mean someone dropped their keys and you just jumped over him!" _I had?_ I thought _I should be more careful if I'm too good on blades someone might notice the similarities between Juliet Sowden and Brain Wave._

"But I ran into you."

"That was mostly my fault. I saw you do all this then when my ride showed up instead of looking out I just crossed the side walk right in front of you."

"Oh-" _RING! RING! RING! RING!_ The end of class bell rang.

"Well we got a lot done" Dick said sarcastically. "Would it be okay if you came over to my house after school so we can at least figure out what we're going to do our project on?" Before I could think about what I was doing the word just slipped out of my mouth.

"Sure"

I was in a limo. A LIMO! I hadn't been in a car for three years, let alone a limo! Dick Grayson was next to me having a conversation with the man driving. Alfred I think his name was.

He turned to me, "You don't talk much do you?" I stopped looking out the window and looked at him. I just shook my head but I couldn't help the shy smile that crept onto my face. Then I suddenly found my shoes very interesting.

"Why is that?"

I shrugged still looking at my shoes. In reality the reason was I had trouble trusting people. I had known my dad my whole life and trusted him then he started hurting me. I had only known Dick for an hour or two and I wasn't about to give my trust away so easily ever again.

When Alfred stopped the car I looked up to find myself staring at a mansion. It reminded me how much I missed having a house but after living in an alley for 3 years you get used to it. We put our book bags down in a living room bigger than my alley-way.

"So got any ideas for the project?" Dick asked me. I thought for a second.

"Rollerblading" I said so quiet I doubted he heard me.

"Kay, but what does that have do with science?" I decided if this was going to work I was going to have to talk to him.

"We c-could do it on, on the relationship b-between f-f-friction and, and rollerblading. Like h-how it effects stopping, speed, and, and even f-falling." He stared at me for a second and I was starting to regret speaking, when he suddenly said "SHE SPEAKS!" and started laughing. I had to admit he had this laugh that was like a cute little cackle, but I still glared at him.

"But seriously, that's a really good idea." He said when he stopped laughing, "But why rollerblading?"

"I like roller blading" I replied looking at my feet. We spent the rest of the time planning what we were going do for our project. We decided to go to the Gotham Roller Rink on Saturday for research. But we were also laughing and joking around and I hadn't done that in a long time. At about 6:30 I realized I had missed the bank robbery and that I should go before it gets dark and becomes too dangerous to walk home.

"I should probably go, Dick."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks for having me over, I had fun."

"Me too, see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday" I replied as I walked off the porch. I was thinking about Dick the whole way home. _I haven't felt so genuinely happy since my brother died_, I thought, _Dick is so nice to me even though we just barely met. Was it possible I finally had someone I could call a friend? No, I still can't trust him. I can't trust anyone, not again. They'll all just hurt or betray me in the end._

* * *

**_PLZ REVIEW! THE MORE PEOPLE THAT ARE EAGURE (SO SPELLED WRONG;p) FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THE FASTER IT COME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	4. Young Justice

**_Omg guys thank you so much for the reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! Just so You know I read every single one if I don't reply I still read it and LOVED IT! Here it is! Chapter four! It's way longer than my other chapters! Please enjoy and I appoligize in advance for any typos and/ or missing words!_**

* * *

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _I thought as I sped down the street weaving between people, ignoring there yelling and obscene gestures. I looked behind me and saw Young Justice catching up only to turn around and run straight into the one with super speed. _This is it! I am so doomed!_

Okay let's back up. How exactly did I get in this little predicament? Oh yeah.

So after I missed out on the bank robbery opportunity I was stuck without food, water, clean clothes, and other necessity for another whole week. As I told you before I am very smart so I know a lot things about the human body and medicine and stuff like that. Well I was positive if I didn't get food and water soon I was so dead, literally. So me being desperate I decided I would commit a robbery all by myself no sneaking robbing from a robber involved. I knew I had no chance of going into a bank without being recognized. So I did the only thing I knew or thought I'd be able to do fast enough to get away before Young Justice showed up (apparently I wasn't a threat enough for Batman to handle witch was A okay with me). I hacked an ATM. Yep that's what did. As I was closing the bag and starting to speed off thinking everything had gone perfectly I heard a laugh. Not just any laugh a creepy cackle and it was impossible to tell where it was coming from. I suppose the laugh would have been cute if I didn't know it was Robin, the boy wonder's and he was about jump out from somewhere and catch me. I sped up only to have the front of my blade catch on the edge of the side walk. I went flying forward onto my face and the bag of money went flying out my hand onto the street. By the time I was standing I was surrounded by the team of teenagers.

"We finally caught her!" The speedster decked out in yellow said.

"_She _has a name you know!" I snapped crossing my arms. Remember how I told you Brain Wave wasn't afraid to speak? That was an understatement, when I'm Brain Wave you really don't want to get on my bad side. Because I don't have to worry about how people see Brain Wave she can have attitude and be confident no one normal citizen usually comes near her.

"What is your name?" A tall boy with dark skin, eel tattoos and seemed to be the oldest asked calmly. Even though he asked nicely I still stood there for a second debating with myself on whether I should tell him. Of course I would only tell him my alias but still.

"Brain Wave" I sighed putting my hands back to my sides.

"I am Aqualad, this is Kidflash, Superboy, Artimiss, Miss Martian, and Robin" He said gesturing to each person slowly as if trying not to startle a child.

"Nice to officially meet you" I said making known that we have seen each other before, "Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going" I walked toward an opening in the circle only have my way blocked I wasn't surprised in the least.

"You're kidding right? You just stole money from an ATM and you think we're just going to let you go?" A girl with a green costume and blonde hair said.

"Look, Artimiss was it?" I said calmly walking straight up to her she was taller than me but I wasn't intimidated, "You guys can either let me go freely or you can find out why they call me Brain Wave." I never really used my power except for on subtle thingsI didn't ever want to use my powers to hurt people but I was on edge from starving and this girl was pushing my buttons.

"Bring it" She growled. I smirked and flung my arms out on either side of me causing every member of Young Justice except Artimiss who just stood there dumb founded to be thrown back by nothing.

"You asked for it" I replied before making a pushing motion and causing her to be flung back as well. I then turned around and sped in the direction I had been going in the first place. I forgot about the money deciding it wasn't worth having the weight slow me down. As I was speeding down the side walk I knew they would be on my tail by now so decided to read one of their minds. I ended up in Kidflash's only to be shocked that I wasn't the only one. The team had a mind link set up by the Martian girl apparently.

"_Robin You sneak up her while Kidflash speeds ahead and catches her off guard" _I listened to Aqualad tell his team the plan, "_Miss Martian attack from the sky, Artimiss shoot arrows and try to slow her down, While Superboy and I attack from behind. And forget how powerful her telekinesis is be careful"_

"_Don't worry Kaldur"_ That was definitely the boy wonder.

"_Oh but I think, __**Kaldur**_ ,_ should worry in fact not just him all of you. And not just about my telekinesis about everything else I can do too" _I sneered telepathically into Kidflash's mind but they could all here it thanks to the mind link.

"_Miss Martian how did she invade the link?" _Aqualad said calmly but you could hear slight anger in his voice.

"_I-I don't know!"_ Miss Martian sounded worried.

"_Oh don't blame her I'd be able to read and talk to your minds even if you didn't have a link set up. The fact that you do just makes it easier so I only have to listen in on Flashboy's brain to hear everything and talk to everyone."_ I gloated. It was true I could send mind messages to all of them at once the fact that they're linked up just makes it easier and less tiring.

"_KIDFLASH!"_ Kidflash corrected.

"_I know" _I replied, _"Now this is fun and all but I really must be going."_ I said as I left Kidflash's mind and gained speed. All of a sudden arrows started coming at me aimed at my roller blaides._Still going with that plan, I see. _I thought as I looked and saw Miss Martian above me. Then I looked ahead saw the street was filled with people! This just got a whole lot harder!

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ I thought as I sped down the street weaving between people, ignoring the yelling and obscene gestures. I looked behind me and saw Young Justice catching up only to turn around and run straight right into the one with super speed_. This is it! I am so doomed! _

Robin came up behind me and lifted my small form off the ground from where I had fallen and hand cuffed my hands behind my back. I could feel tears of frustration well up in my eyes but I was not under any circumstance going to let these people see me cry. When I heard them discussing whether should go to Belrev. Penitentiary or the Juvenile Detention center I couldn't help it I started sobbing right there. They stopped their conversation and looked at me quizzically for a second than Robin walked over to me when he put his hand on my shoulder I couldn't help but flinch.

"Hey" He said in a soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to go to prison" I whispered my sobs. He looked over at his team unsure of what to say next.

"Well than you shouldn't have stolen the money" Kidflash stated, not very nicely if I may add. I cried harder I could barely see any more through all the tears but did catch a glimpse of Artimiss smacking Kidflash on the back of the head. Then she walked over to Robin and me.

"Hey you need to calm down before pass out" She said while rubbing circles on my back soothingly. This didn't make any since I was the bad guy. Well I wasn't really but they thought I was so why were they being so nice to me?

"Hey guys she doesn't look so good" Robin spoke towards the group. I knew what he was talking about I was under weight and I looked it, super pale, I probably had scratches from falling today, my eyes had had a glazed over look to them for days and I just plain looked like I was on my way to death, which I was. The exertion I let out today didn't help my condition and I knew it I felt weaker every second and the crying was making it worse, but I couldn't stop. All of a sudden I was too weak to stand I just fell to knees trying to get the energy to breath. I was gasping for air and wheezing. I never thought it would end like this, but I guess that's just how life goes you never know how or when it's going to end until does. I could hear Young Justice telling me to staying awake, to breath, that help was coming, Bu I couldn't stay awake any longer and I let the darkness devour me.

* * *

I woke up in an infirmary for the second time in my life to find I was not in a normal hospital room. I looked around and noticed there was more than one bed all with machines next to them. I was in one of these beds hooked up to the machines. I decided since I had nothing better to do I would use my doctor and technology skills to figure out what the machines were for. The first one I saw was obviously a heart monitor it beeped steadily showing my heart rate was normal, I also had more than one IV more than likely because I was dying of malnourishment, the next one I saw outraged me. I wasn't one that was meant to keep me alive, I it was some machine that was watching the activity on my brain. They were spying on my powers! I tried to sit up only to realize I was strapped down, I quickly spread my fingers causing the straps to come undone and the brain monitor thing to beep, but I didn't care. I could hear footsteps coming my way so I knew I had to act fast. I aimed my hands at the ankle restraints and spread my fingers again making them come undone; the footsteps were almost right outside the door. I then realized something I hadn't before I had some mask thing on my face covering my mouth and nose that had a clear tube that went to another machine. It was an oxygen mask; I now realized the footsteps belonged to not one but multiple people and they were opening the door. I quickly yanked off the oxygen mask and I… couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe!? I started gasping and wheezing trying to force air into my lungs to no avail. All of a sudden I saw a flash of red and I could breathe again. I realized I had the oxygen mask on again I took deep breaths while trying to make since of it all. I looked up to find a man in a similar outfit to Kidflash only his was red holding the mask onto my face looking worried. He then took my hands and put them on the mask gesturing me to hold it on my face. I did and he put the straps around my head to hold it up. When he was done he went over to stand by the other people. I recognized Young Justice and Batman but no one else. Fortunately I was used to communicating without talking. I gave curious look to the people I didn't know.

"Oh sorry sweetie," I really tall women with a crown and bracelets spoke up first. Before she could continue everyone else gave her questioning look.

"She doesn't know who we are." She responded to their looks. She then looked at me and said "I'm Wonder Woman and this is Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. And of course you've already met Young Justice" She gestured to the teens. The only thing I could think was _Oh crap the Justice League is involved now, I am so screwed. _

Apparently my worry showed because she a sympathetic look and said "Don't worry you're not in any kind of trouble." I gave her questioning look but Martian Manhunter answered me instead.

"While Young Justice was arresting you-" I flinched at the word arresting, "you began to cry and because you were malnourished and on the edge of the death the exertion combined with lack of breath caused you to pass out. You would have died if not for your powers and the team's quick thinking." I gave Young Justice a nod in thanks and Robin smiled back. I then realized none of this explained why couldn't breathe _now_. I pointed the oxygen mask and tilted my head slightly to the side. All of a sudden I was getting a lot sad looks and even some of sympathy, except from Batman who just continued scowling like he had been since the group arrived.

"Do you have a history of seizures?" Was Martian Manhunters reply. Seizures? I used to but I hadn't had a seizure since my powers began forming. When I didn't reply right away they thought it was because I didn't know how to voice my answer so Wonder Women handed me a pad of paper and a pencil and told them this.

"This would be odd if it weren't that your powers are based entirely on your mind and seizures are caused by the mind as well." Martian Manhunter elaborated though I was already aware of this. I gave him a what-does-this-have-to-do-with-anything look and he got to the point, "Because you were dying parts of your brain began to shut down because you have access to every part of your brain the ones a normal person does not have access to, began shutting down first, for example the parts that harbor your powers." My eyes widened at this until I remembered I had just used my powers so I still had them. "Because these sections were shutting down it caused you to have a seizure, which damaged your lungs. You will most likely be able to breathe without the oxygen mask and eventually be able to breathe like the damage was never done but even so it would be a good idea to not exert yourself more often than necessary for that may damage your lungs more." This was a joke right? It had to be. I will _most likely_ be able to breathe without the oxygen mask! It would be a good idea to not exert myself more than necessary! I roller blade to school, I roller blade as Brain Wave, I live on the streets of Gotham, I run from thugs, villains, and the occasional hero! If I can't roller blade or at least run I might as well walk into crime alley and yell "Hey I'm a helpless little girl, sure I have powers but if you scare me enough I'll forget about them!" The heart monitor was beeping at a dangerous speed and everyone was trying to calm me down, but nothing worked until they sedated me.

I woke up in the same place as before only this time I wasn't strapped down. _Great they're even starting to think I'm a helpless little girl _I thought. I looked around and realized I was lonely and that I was breathing fine and the oxygen mask wasn't even on. _I wonder how long I've been here_ I thought as I began to look around for a clock or calendar or something. I finally decided I was getting nowhere and used my mind seeing power (though there were times when it went off on its own I could still use on my accord" and found a computer screen showing the date and time; 11:37 Saturday January 24. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something? Saturday, Saturday… oh my gosh! I'm supposed to roller blading with Dick today! But there's no way I'll be able to I'm still too weak. I needed to find a way to call him. I looked around the room a phone and noticed someone had left their cell phone in the room. Dick had given me his number and I had memorized it but living on the street ment I didn't have a phone. I typed in his number and waited. The minute I did so I became Juliet, all bravery gone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"H-hi Dick" I replied.

"Oh hey Julie" I smiled slightly he had started calling me that out of nowhere a few days but didn't mind.

"Listen I'm, I'm sorry but I, I can't go roller blading with, with you today."

"Why not, are you okay?" I had to think of a reason quick. Think Juliet think! He knows I roller blade a lot right?

"I uh twisted my ankle while roller blading yesterday" my stutter began to fade the longer our conversation went on. Dick and I had been talking more and even sitting together at lunch. He was no longer a stranger to me but he still wasn't a friend. I still felt like he was hiding something.

"Okay. Well we still have a while before the project is do so we can just get together another alright?"

"Yeah," I heard someone coming to infirmary, "Oh I got to go, Dick. I'll see you at school."

"Kay"

"Oh and Dick" I had to make this quick.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay it's not your fault you hurt your ankle." But I wasn't apologizing for hurting my ankle, not really. I was really apologizing for lying to and bailing on him. I quickly hung up, earased the call history on the phone, and put it were I found it before practically diving back into the hospital bed right as Artimiss entered to collect her forgotten cell phone.

* * *

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


	5. The real you

**Hey guess what guys? I'm not dead! yeah sorry about the delay on this chapter. But atleast I got it done! Now pay attention cause a lot of important things happen in this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my character Brain Wave!**

* * *

Previously on Not a Love Story:

_My father blamed me for her death. I'd come home from then on to find him drunk. He became verbally abusive. Telling me I was nothing, that it was my fault my mother and brother were dead, calling me thing like demon and freak, and worse._

_He told me his name is Richard Grayson but that he prefers Dick._

_I also avoided touch if someone accidentally bumped into me I dropped my things and blocked myself. Who could blame me the last thing I remember about my father was him verbally and then finally physically abusing me._

_If anyone found out I was Brain Wave I knew all that confidence would be gone._

_I quickly hung up, erased the call history on the phone, and put it where I found it before practically diving back into the hospital bed right as Artimiss entered to collect her forgotten cell phone…_

* * *

It had been hours since Artimiss picked up her phone so I had been left alone in an infirmary that was inside a high tech mountain. So like anyone would I found where the league or young justice or whoever hid my roller blades had put them and slipped them and my other gear (my helmet and wrist pads) on and decided to explore. It was really hard to blade quietly in the empty hallways especially my mind seeing ability had decided to keep glitching so I couldn't see what was in front of me. Instead I saw things like Justice Leaguers speaking to one another and Young Justice training. After my third time running into a wall I decided to stay where I was and wait this glitch out instead of exploring blind.

After about five minutes of watching Young Justice train, and realizing I had done the right thing by continuously running from them instead of trying to fight, I could finally see in front of me again. What I saw a wall. _Good thing I stopped here_ I thought as I turned around. I looked up to look down the hallway only to be greeted by none other than Batman right in front me. I'll admit it I squealed.

"I… I…" I stuttered as I prayed he wasn't going to kill me for leaving the infirmary.

"What was that?" Batman interrupted in his scary growl like voice. I gave him a questioning look hiding my anxiety.

"Why were you staring at the wall for so long?" He clarified. _Had he been there the whole time?! _I thought.

"I… My, my powers… Mind seeing… Young Justice training… glitch?" I mentally face palmed at my response. He glared at me in suspicion. I found the floor interesting.

"Follow me" He stated sounding less angry then before. I followed him dragging behind scared of where we were going. When we got there I immediately realized it was the room Young Justice was training in. I stopped in the door way still nervouse about being so close to people who were or thought they were my enemies.

"What's she doing here?" I heard Kidflash ask rudely, "She's bad guy she shouldn't watch us train!" Batman looked at him and he immediately shut up. I assumed he got glared at.

"I'm not a bad guy," I mumbled to myself not knowing anyone could hear me. Superboy gave an incredulous look and said something to Miss Martian who looked at me. I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Batman went over to talk to some lady in a black outfit that had been monitoring Aqualad and Robin's sparring session until Aqualad ended up on his back and the two walked over to the rest of their team. I saw the lady glancing at me so I had a pretty strong guess at what they were talking about. I was torn out of my thoughts when a sudden stroke of wind flew by me and suddenly Kidflash was in front of me scaring so bad I squealed again, lost my balance, and fell on butt. The stupid kid laughed at me as did Robin, though he reached a hand out to help me up. I didn't take it I just looked away.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked. I looked up realizing I was now surrounded by the whole team. My fear got the best of me and I moved back until I my back touched the wall. I didn't know what to do I had never been around people for so long as Brain Wave before.

"What's your name again?" Kidflash asked. I noticed he was scowling at me.

"Brain Wave" I answered getting up from floor finally.

"Well,_ Brain Wave_, what are doing in here?" He had mocking tone as he said my name.

"I don't know! Batman brought me in here!" I snapped he looked shocked and I was glad I was he one frightening someone for once, "And stop glaring at me or do I have to use my powers on you again so you learn not to mess with me!"

"Brain Wave!" I flinched. I didn't remember telling Batman my name! He gestured for me to come talk to him and the lady as I walked over I ended up looking straight into Robin's masked covered eyes. I would regret it later.

"Y… Yes?" I stammered.

"This is Black Canary, she is in charge of training the Young Justice team." She smiled at me I returned the gesture shyly.

"I understand you have a mind seeing ability." I nodded to her telling her nonverbally that that was true.

She knelt down so she could be eye to eye with me and I silently cursed my shortness. Batman walked off apparently satisfied with leaving me to talk to Black Canary alone.

"Batman told me it you said it glitched earlier. Do your powers glitch often?" She asked kindly. She then listed her hand and I flinched afraid she was going to hit me, but all she did was rest her hand on my shoulder.

"N… No just the one" I stammered.

"I see how would feel about sparring with someone in Young Justice without using your powers?"

"Why?" Why would she want me sparring with them? They think I'm evil for goodness sake!

"I just want to see what you can do."

"Why? I mean I'm not staying here I have to go home sometime." I mumbled.

"I know and you don't have to do it if don't want to no one's going to force you."

"Okay I'll do it." I responded after thinking for a moment. She nodded standing back up and guiding me towards where the team, minus Robin for some unknown reason, was waiting to continue training.

"Kidflash," Black Canary stated. He looked up at her and again glared at me, I glared at me and pointed to my head. He got the message and just looked at Canary, "You will be sparring with Brain Wave." My eyes widened and he smirked at my reaction, but I could tell he was just as shocked as me.

"But… but that's not fair." I muttered to her, "He… he's got super speed and if I can't use my powers than-"

"Relax he's not allowed to use his powers while sparring either." I flinched again as she put her hand on shoulder.

"Oh" I looked at the floor a little embarrassed at my overreaction.

"That still doesn't mean you'll beat me." Kidflash interjected. I glared up at him and took his appearance in for the first time. He was taller than me by a few inches; in fact everyone in Young Justice was except for Robin. He defiantly wasn't the strongest on the team but he most likely had more fighting skills than me considering I was self-taught and he had a mentor to train him.

We stepped onto the sparring pad and I was confident that I could atleast last a minute or two against him. Unfortunately my mind seeing ability had other plans.

As soon as Black Canary said "begin" I was looking in a different room and listening to Robin speak with batman.

"You are positive it's her?" Batman asked.

"Absolutely, she doesn't even wear a mask there's no way it couldn't be her!" Robin replied confidently, "Juliet Sowden is Brain Wave! And to think I didn't notice it earlier! I mean we've been hanging out at school and everything!" _Oh no… no. no. no! _I thought. _It's over they know!_

I could feel my confidence leaving me. There was no use covering up and acting tough. They knew. It was all over and I was being sucked back into my shy, quiet, and pathetic personality. But even though I knew they knew that still didn't prepare me for what Batman said next.

"Good job, Dick." Dick! Dick! And to think I had begun to trust him! He told me he wouldn't lie to me! I even told him my past in confidence! I thought back to that day. My memories had been causing me trouble. It was the anniversary of my baby brother's death:

_"What's wrong Julie?" Dick had found me sitting on a bench in the school yard with tears rolling down my face. _

_ "No… nothing" I had whispered._

_ "Come on you can tell me. We are friends aren't we?" Friends? He considered me his friend?_

_ "I… I can't trust you." I whispered quieter than before. He looked confused and a little shocked._

_ "Why not?" I looked into his shocking blue eyes and saw something in him I hadn't seen in anyone in a long time. He cared. Everything just slipped out. I told him about my brother and my mom's death. How my dad had hurt me even though I had trusted him. I told Dick everything, except how I was living now. At first he just stared at me in shock._

_ "Julie, Juliet, look at me." He lifted my chin so I was staring into his eyes, "I will never hurt you. You can trust me. I would never ever turn on you like your dad did, ever" I believed him._

He had said I could trust him but he had been lying to me. I came out of my vision only to see a fist flying towards my face. At that moment the last memory I had of my dad rushed into my mind at full force. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a bloody nose. Young Justice came running to my aid but curled up into a ball to protect myself.

"No… no please don't hurt me." I muttered, only Superboy heard me.

"She thinks we're going to hurt her." He told Canary. I could hear their conversation but the meaning of the words were lost.

"What happen? One minute she's fine the next…" Artimiss didn't finish her statement but everyone knew what she meant. Black canary kneeled down next to me and I coward away.

"What's wrong Brain Wave?" I didn't respond. They all tried individually to get me talk but nothing worked.

"C'mon you got to talk to one of us. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kidflash pleaded. I could tell he felt guilty. I didn't know any of them except for their names. There was only one person in the mountain I knew.

"Dick," I whispered. Kidflash's eyes widened and he looked at Canary worriedly everyone else just looked confused. Canary nodded at him and he left. A few minutes later he came back in with Robin. I knew I shouldn't trust him at the moment but I was scared. I jumped up and hugged onto him and sobbed. Everyone gave me weird looks but I didn't care. After I calmed down a little I realized what I had done and pulled myself away. My fear was now hiding behind anger and found myself yelling at him with angry tears streaming down my face.

"You said I could trust you!" I screamed. He looked at me oblivious to what I was talking about, I guessed Kidflash hadn't told him I knew his secret identity.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb, Dick! I know it's you!" His eyes widened. I had just told everyone in the room his secret, but I didn't care.

"How… how did you know that?" He questioned in shock.

"I saw you talking to Batman." I said calmer. I honestly didn't know who Batman was. I had never met Dick's dad; he was never home when I was over at Dick's house. Though I had an incline that Batman was most likely Bruce Wayne but I decided not to give away everyone's secret identity. He tried to speak but I was done talking I interrupted him.

"I… I just want, want to go h…home," I whispered and looked up at the only Leaguer in the room, "Can I please go home?" I asked her.

"I think that's for the best," She nodded and guided me to this room with a machine in it, "This a Zeta-beam it will take you back to Gotham." I nodded in understanding as she lead me inside and I was teleported to Gotham.

I bladed as fast as I could to my ally way. When I got there the stress of the day caught up at me all at once and I fell asleep on the old run down couch I had in there. As I fell asleep I made a decision. There was no way on earth I was going back to school on Monday. I could never face Dick again.

* * *

**Brain Wave: How could end a chapter like that?!**

**Me: I know plz don't hate me you guys! Trust me it's all important to the story!**

**Robin: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Joker Incedent

**me: Hey guys I got a new chapter for you! We're getting into the action! yay! **

**Brain Wave: Just so you know she owns nothing.**

**me: Not true! I own you!**

**Brain Wave: That's a little creepy.**

**Robin: On with the story!**

* * *

I bladed as fast as I could to my ally way. When I got there the stress of the day caught up at me all at once and I fell asleep on the old run down couch I had in there. As I fell asleep I made a decision. There was no way on earth I was going back to school on Monday. I could never face Dick again.

* * *

It had been five days since my visit to Mt. Justice. It was currently Thursday and I had kept my promise to myself and not gone back to school. Unfortunately I knew I would have to eventually considering usually when a kid misses school their parents were called but I had no parents therefore I had not put a phone number down on the registration sheet and the more school I missed the more they'll realize they have no contact info on me or even parent names.

I had decided to go back today and just try to avoid Dick. I wanted to have a least eventful day as possible but luck just wasn't my side that day. I was rounding a corner about three blocks from Gotham Academy when I heard what sounded like visceral screaming. I ducked behind a building to observe and I and what I saw may have been the scariest thing I had ever seen in my entire life, or should I say who? The Joker was wreaking havoc and harming innocent civilians. The scream had come from a boy no older than nine or ten, he was being held at gun point by the Joker himself, being used as leverage against Young Justice. But what struck the most was that that little boy, he looked like Jacob. He looked like my brother, with his brown hair and bright green eyes. When I looked at that desperate little boy the only thing I could think of was protecting him.

Young Justice continued to fight the Joker's goons even with his threat to the boy's life, but it was with hesitation. I knew they had to make a plan they couldn't let the Joker get away but none of them wanted that boy to die.

"NO, MY SON!" I looked over saw a woman pleading for the boy, her son's life. She was staying a safe distance away from the fight but you could tell she was fighting herself not to just run in and grab her son.

"MOMMY!" That broke my heart, I knew I had to do something especially with what the Joker said next.

"Sorry baby boy, but your time is up." He began to pull the trigger and I thought faster than the Flash could run. I threw my hand out in front of me using my technopathy to make the gun back fire. It sent the Joker flying backwards and his grip on the boy was gone. The boy ran to his mother and together they ran to safety.

Young Justice began to fight harder now that there was no civilian in danger. Robin came out of nowhere and started facing the Joker. The Joker pulled out a knife swiping it at Robin. The bird flipped backwards out of the way kicking the Joker in the jaw in process. More of Joker's goons popped up and tried to grab Robin, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I slowed down their arms with my telekinesis from my hiding place. I was only doing little things to help not wanting to alert anyone of my presence. But when the Joker stabbed Robin in the shoulder from behind I lost it. I put my arms in a motion that to any bystander would look like I was hugging myself but I was really holding the Joker still. His arms were stuck to his sides. I made a pushing motion making him fall right on his face. Robin then kicked him the head knocking him out, but not before the Joker looked right at me.

"Good going Miss M!" I heard Robin praise.

"But I didn't do that" Miss Martian said quizzically. I wanted to leave before they realized I had been here but they were blocking my way to school.

"That is strange he was quiet obviously held down with the power of Telekinesis." Aqualad examined. I crouched next to the building praying they wouldn't come the epiphany that I was there.

My prayers were short lived when Artimiss said "But we do know one other person with that power." I started to breath heavier and then I saw Superboy point in my direction. By now there was no one around so I knew he must have heard me breathing. Kidflash sped right in front of me. _Why does he always have to come out of nowhere,_ I thought as I squealed in surprise.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He mused looking down at me as the others walked over, "Looks we just found out your secret identity, Brain Wave." I stood up slowly.

"Not, not really, you don't, you don't my real name." I stuttered. He lifted an eyebrow at my speech pattern but didn't say anything.

"Her name's Juliet, Juliet Sowden." Dick stated. My eyes widened.

"Why, why would you, you do that?" I blanched.

"You told them my secret I.D." He shrugged.

"HA" Kidflash exclaimed, I glared at him than looked at the ground.

"I, I did… didn't mean to." I muttered. I looked up into his mask covered eyes, "I'm sorry." He just shrugged again.

"What are you doing here Juliet?" Aqualad approached me.

"Hel… helping you, ka… Kaldur," I stated reminding him I knew his real name.

"I see, and since you did indeed help us and you know two of our secret identities anyway and everyone here knows yours why do we not just begin again properly introduce ourselves." He suggested to my surprise, "I am Kaldurahm, but you may call me Kaldur." He put out his hand for me to shake, but I flinched and he backed away.

"I'm M'gann, but if you want you can call me Megan." Miss Martian said cheerfully. I smiled at her she seemed nice, when she wasn't you know trying to arrest me.

"My name's Artimiss either way." Artimiss stated. I nodded to her.

"Connor" Superboy grunted. I smiled at him and then looked at Kidflash expectantly.

"I don't about you guys but I am not trusting her with my secret I.D. May I remind you we were arresting her the other day!" he exclaimed, "She's evil! She messes with people's minds! She's a freak and we shouldn't trust her just because she helped us once!" I looked down at my feet tears began to well up in my eyes. A freak, my father used to call me that.

"Way to go Kid Idiot!" Artimiss exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

"Maybe he was right." I mumbled to myself. No one knew what I was talking about except for Dick.

"Julie, stop." He stepped forward, his costume was torn on the shoulder, but luckily he had had protection so the knife hadn't touched his skin. I looked at him.

"You know that's not true, Wally was just being a jerk," He continued.

"Dude!" Kidflash exclaimed I assume for giving away his identity. I looked at my feet again.

"But, she called me that too, in her letter." Again only Dick knew I was talking about my mother, and I could tell by his facial expression he didn't know how to respond.

"So what's your name again?" Superboy asked just to change subjects. I looked up at all of them.

"Juliet, Juliet Sowden," My gaze landed on Robin as spoke "But you can all call me Julie." Dick smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Wait," Artimiss said and everyone looked at her, "Do you go to Gotham Academy?" I looked down at my uniform then looked up to her and nodded.

"I know you; you're another genius kid like Dick here. You're like mostly advanced classes. I hear people talking about not ever being able to convince you to tutor them." She exclaimed in realization.

"Um all, all advanced classes actu… actually, and, and I uh I do… don't tutor." I smirked, "I uh can… can't."

"Why not?" Wally asked , "And what's up with the stutter? You never stuttered before." Artimiss smacked him on the head again. I didn't answer either of his questions just blushed and looked down yet again. Shockingly Dick answered for me.

"Don't you remember what Martian Manhunter said? Her powers come from her having the ability to use 100% of her brain. For normal people like you and me 78% of our brain goes unused. Making her super smart, but because of this she can not only retain the knowledge given to her but is able to learn things fast and solve problems of any kind. Because of this unless you had a brain like hers she would not be able to explain information to you in a way you'd understand." _Wow, _I thought, _and I would have just said "I don't know how to explain information." That was kind of creepy._ I stared at him wide eyed everyone else looked like they were used to this sort of thing.

"Oh." Was Wally's response, "But what about the stuttering if it's a secret identity thing it's not like you need to keep it up in front of us." I looked down **again**, but this time also took a few steps back away from the group. All of a sudden I got a splitting headache it was so bad I dropped to my knees and screamed. The team ran to my aide but as fast as it came it was gone and I was left breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Megan exclaimed. I looked at her with wide eyed confusion.

"Why… did you do that" I breathed. Everyone looked at her bewildered.

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to read your mind! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!" She panicked.

"M'gann," Robin started, "I did some research on the type of powers Julie has and found out that Martian telepathy and human telepathy function completely differently the powers aren't compatible, that if the two tried to use their power on one another the human would be over powered. I didn't know what it meant but I guess…" He faded the end of his sentence but we all knew he meant he guessed that it meant what just happened would happen.

"But, but I, I didn't get hur… hurt when I, I intercepted, her, men… mental link." I replied.

"You were technically only communicating with Wally's mind but because of the mental link we could all hear you." Dick clarified. I nodded in understanding. Then we heard the school bell ring.

"So, so much for, for going to, to school to… today," I mumbled, "I uh I have, have to go." I began walking back to my ally way when I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze.

"Where are you going?" It was Dick.

"Home," I replied and with that I walked away.

The days after the Joker incident were pretty uneventful. Dick and I started working on our science project again though it was a little awkward. Artimiss would say hi to me at school and Dick and I would hang out in the school yard, but not as much as we used to.

One day about a month later Barbara Gorden came up to me at lunch. Barbara and I knew each other but only through Dick so we didn't talk much unless the three of us were together.

"Hey Julie," She greeted.

"Hey," I replied keeping the confusion out of my voice as much as I could.

We kind of sat there awkwardly for a moment until she asked "Umm listen have you seen Dick anywhere today?" As a matter of fact I hadn't not even as Robin.

"Maybe he's sick or something," I answered nonchalantly. Of course that wasn't likely Dick was never sick.

"Maybe," She replied there was a hint of worry in her voice, "Well thanks anyway. See you later."

"See you later." I echoed. For the next hour I thought about where Dick might be. In Math class I was called up to the board to finish some equation. Right then and there my mind seeing power glitched in front of the whole class, I was lucky that when I use that power it only appears like I'm staring into space and that I was facing the board not the class. But I wasn't lucky in what I saw.

"_Oh goody the bird's awake. Time to play!" The joker let out a horrifying laugh as he brought out a crow bar._

"_What do want, Joker?" Dick sitting tied up in a chair in his Robin costume spat the Joker's name out like it was poison._

"_For the protégé of the world's greatest detective you sure are stupid." The Joker let loose another terrifying cackle, "I want revenge. You know for putting me back in Arkahm." His hideous grin got wider as he lifted the crow bar over his head—_

"Julie, are you alright" I came out of my vision to see everyone staring at me. I didn't say anything back just ran out of class room, out of the school, and toward Dick's house. I needed to help him, but I couldn't do it alone and I was sure Bruce would be looking for his protégé and son. But before I could make it all the way to Wayne Manor I was struck from behind. I fell to ground flipping on to my back as fast I could to get a good view of my attacker. It was a large man wearing a clown mask to cover his face and he wasn't alone. I put my hands flat by my head and flipped myself back onto my feet. I wasn't going to let my fear get the best of me. I had to save Dick. The man who had struck me with apparently a bat took a step forward. I flung my arms in front of me making him soar backwards into his buddies. One of them got up and took out a gun I immediately made the gun fall apart, pieces detaching themselves from one another in every way possible. Then I went into his mind and screamed causing him to hold his head in pain and drop to the ground. I thought I had got them all and I turned around to run the rest of the way to Wayne manor. But luck is just never on my side and I found myself facing another clown masked man he grabbed me by the back of my head and I pushed a cloth up to face before I could defend myself. I struggled and tried to use my powers but my mind was going fuzzy and the next thing I knew I was falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**me: Dun! Dun! DUUNNNN!**

**Robin: Why?**

**me: It felt like the right moment for it.**

**Brain Wave: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	7. excruciation

**I own nothing except Brain Wave a.k.a. Juliet Sowden**

* * *

I awoke scared out of my mind. I was on vertical table like thing with metal cuffs on my wrists, ankles, and one on my waist. There was another one around my head but it was different it had some sort of spike things pointed towards me.

I looked around the room to get a feel for my surroundings the only other thing in the room was a person tied to a chair. I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was all blurry. When everything was clear I realized it was Dick.

"Robin" I whispered. At first I was scared he was unconscious but then I notice his slow even breathing. He was sleeping. How could someone sleep in a situation like this?!

"Robin" I said a little louder. I finally decided I didn't care if Joker heard and yelled "Earth to Robin!"

"Huh? What?" he said as my yell abruptly awoke him, "Julie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I, I thought I'd just stop, stop by and- I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, "I, I saw you here with, with the Jo, the Joker and, and ran to your house to get, get help and you, you know save you. But I, I was att...attacked and now, now I'm here" I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"But why would the Joker want you?" I honestly didn't know if I should feel offended by that question or not.

"If you remember little bird" the Joker appeared from seemingly nowhere making both Robin and me jump, "I said I wanted revenge for being put back in Arkahm and if it weren't for her," he pointed a finger at me and his sudden movement caused release a startled squeak, "You justice brats wouldn't have been able to defeat me." Robin just glared up at the Joker but I'm pretty sure I was scared enough for the both of us.

"Now before we begin let's make sure a certain someone's pesky powers don't get in the way." my eyes widened as he pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. Immediately searing pain you couldn't even imagine soared through my brain as my head was electrocuted. It went on for only thirty seconds but to me it felt like hours. When it was finally over I was in complete and utter pain. I could hear the Joker cackling.

"What... Did... You... Do?" I managed to ask through the pain.

"Let's just say I found you off button" he laughed again. Robin just sat there in horror but quickly went back to masking his emotions.

"but don't worry," the joker began creepily, "it's only temporary" I don't why but I sighed in relief even though I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say next.

"But that just means we get to do this numerous times!" he cackled once again.

"Now you two kiddies be good and uncle J will be back real soon" he said in a low evil voice that made me shudder. Unfortunately I shuddering just made him laugh again as he left.

"What are we going to do?" I fretted

"Sshh! You can't show fear Julie that will make everything worse."

"Are you scared?" I whispered.

"My job doesn't allow me to be." he answered. The joker reentered holding a box.

"Time to play!" the joker sinisterly exclaimed. I tried not to show fear I really did but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake my chicken heartedness. But the Joker wasn't looking at me; he was admiring a crow bar he had taken out of the box.

"You can go first Boy Blunder." the joker crept forward raising the crow bar above his head and bringing it down hard on Robin's shoulder. I winced knowing how much that must have hurt but Robin didn't even flinch.

"Bring it on joker" Robin growled. What was he doing? Was he trying to get himself killed?

The joker snarled and stabbed the end of his weapon into Robin's side. Robin let out a grunt and I had to look away.

"Sing for me birdie" the Joker growled. He jabbed Robin in the stomach. All that blood I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I yelled as he held the weapon over Robin's head.

"What did you say?" the joker questioned. Robin was shaking his head mouthing the word "no" but I ignored him.

"Stop please." I pleaded.

"And why would I do that, brat?"

"You said it yourself; young justice wouldn't have caught you if it weren't for me." Robin continued to shake his head, "I'm the reason you were caught, and I'm the one you want. Don't hurt him." I slowly got quieter as I spoke the joker looked at me and laughed. I cringed.

"Well what do you know? The little robin's got a love bird!" he cackled again, "isn't it sweet?" I closed my eyes as he walked over, "I hate sweet." Suddenly my knee exploded in a searing pain. My scream echoed off the walls accompanied by the joker's laugh.

"Ooh, she's way more fun than you bird boy." the joker sneered. I opened one eye and peeked at Robin, he was glaring at the Joker once again even as blood gushed from his wounds. The Joker raised the crowbar again as I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain.

Blow after blow, stab after stab, the pain Got worse and worse. And it didn't seem like the joker had any intention in stopping anytime soon. I prayed to god it would end, that I would at least fall into unconscious so I wouldn't have to feel the agonizing physical suffering any longer. But no matter what the joker did the darkness wouldn't come. I had lost the energy to scream a long time ago and was now just pleading and crying. The joker suddenly stopped and looked at a watch I hadn't known he was wearing.

"One last thing before we're done for the day," the joker's smile got wider, if that was even possible, as he took out the small remote.

"Her powers aren't even back yet!" I heard Robin growl in my defense.

"That doesn't mean electrocuting her isn't fun." the joker mussed as he pressed the button.

I experienced paroxysms of convulsions as the electricity coursed through my brain. I found myself screaming once again as for some reason getting shocked again felt worse than any of the excruciation I been through that day. When the electricity stopped I hung there limp but impossibly still conscious. I looked up to see the joker had left.

"You shouldn't have to done that. I've been kidnapped by him before." Robin's expression was hard and emotionless.

"He would have hurt you" I winced. My entire body hurt.

"No more than he hurt you." robin replied coldly.

"Exactly I couldn't just sit here and let you get beat up." I croaked my voice weakening.

"Why? Because I don't have powers? Because I'm human? I'm not weak I told you I've been up against the Joker before. I can handle myself." he sounded mad. But where on earth did those ideas come from?

"Are you crazy!?" I exclaimed, "Don't you think I know that? News flash Robin, powers don't make people better it's how they use them that count! And right now I don't even have powers to use! You're the best out of your entire team at what you guys do! Everyone knows that!" he just stared at me for moment before asking;

"Then why do it?" I looked down tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Because, because I could... couldn't just sit back and, and lose another pers... person I care about." I began to sob.

"I will never leave you like that." Robin stated sincerely.

"Pr...promise?"

"Promise" Robin's pact was last thing I heard as I finally fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was so short and sorry I ended two chapters in a row with her falling unconscious. Already writing chapter 8 so you won't have to wait too long.**


	8. liberation

**Told I'd be quick with chapter 8! don't forget to review!**

* * *

Aching, agonized, battered, bleeding, bruised, burned, crushed, cut, damaged, harmed, hit, scarred, scraped, scratched, shot, sore, stricken, suffering, tortured, wounded; These were just some of the adjectives you could have used to describe my current state. Dick and I had been in the Joker's custody for two days now. The worse two days of my life. I had been beaten with a crow bar, stabbed with knifes, and lot's more, but the most dreadful was the electrocuting. It seemed like every time the Joker pressed that button hurt worse than the last. I was in so much pain, but I felt bad for Robin who was forced to watch my torture. Every time the Joker left us alone he would tell me to hold on that help was coming. At first I believed him, but after the second day I had lost hope. I had never been in any kind of situation even remotely close to this before. That time my father had beaten me was absolutely nothing compared to this. This did bring back those memories but they no longer scared me, present time was much more frightening.

"Julie," I heard my name faintly in the distance.

"Julie," I was slowly pulled out my sleep by the voice repeating my name. I opened my eyes and realized it was Dick who had been calling my name.

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

"The team's here." Dick stated with a smile on his face. At first I didn't know what he was talking about then I heard the sounds of a fight outside of the room. We were finally going to get out of here! We waited in anticipation to be set free. Dick wanted to help fight, I just wanted get out of here.

All of a sudden we heard laughing. Dick and I looked at each other warily. A few seconds later the Joker burst through the door followed by Young Justice.

"It's over Joker," Artimiss growled aiming an arrow as the team surrounded him.

"Oh but our fun's just begun," The Joker sneered pulling a certain little remote.

My eyes widened and Dick yelled "Don't let him press that button!" as the Joker turned a nob on it all the way to one side. Young Justice wasn't fast enough and the Joker pressed the button.

Electricity traveled through my body at a higher voltage than ever before. My earsplitting screams echoed through the building. Blood spat from my wounds as my body convulsed. The torture went on longer than before. I thought I was going to die and I wanted to. I would have rather died than have this torture continue. Suddenly and without warning I was submerged in darkness.

I woke in a hospital bed for second time since meeting Young Justice only this time I had no idea why. I tried to sit up and was shot with an unbearable pain in every part of my body especially head. I looked down at my body and noticed all my injuries were patched up; I had gauze rapped around my torso, bandages on all my gashes and burns, and a cast on my left arm.

"Hello?" I called out figuring that is Superboy was in the mountain he would at least hear me. A few minutes later the whole team walked in the infirmary. Dick was wearing "civvies" as he called them and a cast on his right leg and walked with crutches.

"Nice to see you're awake," Artimiss commented.

"How are feeling," Kaldur asked.

"Like I got hit by a train," I joked, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Robin asked.

"No," I shook my head, "But I'm guessing you were there." I smirked looking at his cast.

He nodded, "Yeah I was." We all stood there in silence for a minute.

"Well are guys going tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" I tried to cross my arms but stopped when pain shot through them. I let out pain gasped and quickly said "I'm okay," in response to the team's worried faces.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kaldur asked. I thought for a moment. Suddenly I remembered some things

"I saw Dick in the hands of the Joker! I ran out of school to find Bruce but was attacked from behind!" I exclaimed looking worriedly at Dick.

"Is that all?" Kaldur confirmed.

"Yeah I can't remember anything past that. Oh my gosh, Dick. The Joker did that to you didn't he?" I pointed to his cast.

"Don't worry about me; it's just a shattered knee cap." He stated as he sat on the side of my hospital bed, "If it weren't for you it'd be a lot worse."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Julie, you stopped the Joker from hurting me, but he hurt you instead," Suddenly the memories flooded back being tortured, beaten, and most of all electrocuted. I held my head and screamed at the memory of the pain.

"Julie!" Dick exclaimed, "Julie what's wrong?"

"I remember," I began to sob. He pulled me into a protective hug and I clung to him crying into his shoulder. Someone entered the infirmary during all this, but didn't care I continued hold onto Dick and sob. Eventually I stopped crying, I didn't want to let go of Dick, he felt but I did feeling childish.

"I'm sorry." I muttered lying back down.

"There's nothing to apologies for." Dick replied.

"Can, can I ask you something?" I looked into Dick's eyes. Ever since I gave away his secret I.D. he had stopped covering his eyes unless on a mission.

"Course," He answered.

"If, if you were the in… intended target, why, why was I the o… only one on an e… electro… electrocuting thing?"

"Oh yeah that. That was specifically designed to temporarily cancel out your powers." _I'm sorry my WHAT? _I thought.

"Powers, like super powers?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," He answered sounding a bit confused in my reaction.

"Kind of like what Kidflash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian have?" _Where did he get the idea I had powers? Did the Joker tell him that?_

"Exactly like that." He replied, "Um are you okay?"

"You're kidding me right?" By that time everyone was looking at me confusedly, "I don't have super powers!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry about another short chapter, next one will be longer I promise! You can hold me to that!**

**Robin: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GET'S A HUG FROM ME!**

**Me: And who wouldn't want a hug from Robin? HE'S SO ADORABLE!**


	9. memories

**_Here's the next chapter! Warning: A lot of dialogue!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Juliet/ Brain Wave_**

* * *

"_You're kidding me right?" By that time everyone was looking at me confusedly, "I don't have super powers!" I exclaimed._

* * *

They were trying to convince me I had super powers. They were all insane! Finally Artimiss shushed the arguing.

"Stop, we're not getting anywhere with this!" She yelled.

"You guys are all insane." I sighed frustrated. Super powers, it was the most absurd thing I had ever heard. Of there were people with powers but I certainly wasn't one of them.

"No we're not. You just must have some sort of amnesia or something." Kidflash retaliated.

"If it was like that wouldn't she only remember things from before she got her powers?" Megan asked, "Like not us?"

"Robin when did she get her powers?" Artimiss asked.

"What makes you think I know? He replied.

"Um, sorry I just figured since you're the detective and she's closer to you so-"

"I didn't say I didn't know." Robin smirked, "She got her powers when she was eleven."

"Hello!" I interrupted, "I'm r-right here and, and f-for the h-hundredth time I d-don't have powers!"

"Juliet, do you remember being Brain Wave?" Robin addressed me.

"Yes, of course I do." The whole room seemed to sigh in relief.

"Do you remember the first time we brought you here?" Robin asked another question putting his arms out to emphasize he meant the infirmary.

"Um, yeah" I thought for second, "I had hacked an ATM and stole money, you guys came after me, I tripped, you guys surrounded me," I stopped for moment trying to remember the rest of the incident. Young Justice leaned forward, "Then all I remember is getting away from you, getting caught again, freaking out, nearly dying, and the rest is history." I explained. There was a collective groan.

"Any specifics like how you got away from us?" Kidflash pressed. I don't know what he wanted me to say, but this was getting annoying.

"No, I don't remember those details." I said irritated.

"We should give her an MRI to see what's wrong." Robin suggested.

"There is nothing wrong!" I yelled frustrated.

"If there's really nothing wrong nothing will come up in the MRI," He compromised. I just glared at him, "Please do it, if not for us than do it for yourself. There could be something seriously wrong," I didn't want to agree. I wanted insist he was insane. But he was like a brother to me. I didn't want to let him down, so I nodded.

The MRI didn't go as planned. Apparently an MRI in Mt. Justice usually consisted of Martian Manhunter going into your mind to make sure everything's okay. But since I apparently have telepathy that would cause me extreme pain, so I had to have an actual MRI done and the Justice league was there because they were curious about my condition. It took about twenty minutes and the end results were… impossible.

"Judging by the results," Martian Manhunter explained, "The electrocution you went through caused you to forget about everything that involves your powers."

"So she still has her powers?" Wally asked.

"Indeed-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, "So, I actually have superpowers?"

"Yes you do," Batman came out of the shadows.

"How? That's not possible! I wasn't in any sort of accident; I'm not an alien-"

"You are a born meta-human," Batman stated.

"Born meta-human? Didn't Robin say I didn't have my powers until I was eleven?" I asked.

"You had them, they just weren't developed until you were that age," Robin answered from next to Batman.

"How is it you know more about me than I do?" I asked him.

"Get used to it." Kidflash commented receiving a bat-glare from Robin.

"The only way I can think of for you to gain your powers back is to rediscover them," Martian Manhunter reverted the discussion back to the important topic.

"Rediscover?" I questioned. I didn't know why but I didn't quite like where he was going with this.

"Spar and train and do things that will hopefully cause your instincts to kick in and cause you to use your powers," Robin answered.

"So I'll be staying at here for a while won't I?" I sighed.

If you are need things from your home Young Justice can take you there," Batman replied. I took that as a yes.

"Well, I do have some clothes,"

"Well c'mon we'll take the bioship," Megan said cheerfully while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room_. Bioship_, I thought, _what's a- oh_. There in front of me was big red space ship type thing. It was pretty cool.

"Well c'mon," Megan stated. I noticed they were all waiting for me, "We can't go without you, we need directions," Crap we were going to my home. They were going to see I just lived in an ally way!

"Right," I responded as I walked into the ship hiding my panic. I gave them directions through Gotham until we were above one of the buildings my Ally Way was in-between.

"Stop here," I said. Megan stopped the bioship and we all dropped onto the roof.

"You live here?" Megan asked me.

"No," I responded. I looked over the side of the building and pointed, "I live there." From where we were you could see my couch and blanket, but my bag of clothes was hidden. I motioned for them to follow me and I jumped down to the fire escape. From there we just walked down the stairs.

"You live in an ally way?" Artimiss asked me as I reached under the couch to grab my bag.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I turned to look at Dick. I had almost forgotten he didn't know. I had told him everything except that I ran away and now lived on the streets.

"I thought you lived with your dad," He continued.

"I ran away after the incident with my dad. I've been living here for three years now." I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and as I did my picture fell out. Megan picked it up.

"Is this your family?" She asked looking at the picture.

"It was," I stated swiping the picture from her and holding it close.

"What happened?" Superboy asked. I looked up at him.

"A lot of things," I answered.

"You can tell them, they won't tell anyone," Robin gestured for me to continue. I put my bag down and sat on my couch. The others took this as a sign to settle in for a long story. Megan sat on my right, Artimiss on my left, Kidflash sat on the arm next to Artimiss, Robin did the same next to Megan, and Aqualad and Superboy both stayed standing. I put the picture in my lap and stared at it.

"When I was ten," I started, "Actually about a month after this picture was taken, my family's apartment building caught on fire." I looked up to see their reactions so far but there were none, "My parents and I got out safe and sound but," Tears started to roll down my face and Megan put a hand on my shoulder, "My brother didn't." I choked. I composed myself as much as I could and continued.

"He was only three," Megan took her hand off my shouldered and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"We all missed him," I continued, "Life just wasn't the same without him. Then a year later when I was eleven my powers started to come in. I thought my parents didn't care. It seemed like they accepted me," I sucked back sobs, "But I was wrong, very, very wrong. When I was twelve my mother committed suicide," There were a few gasps, "She wrote a goodbye letter to my father. I still remember every word of it."

"What did it say?" Artimiss asked carefully. I looked at her and mustered up a sad smile.

"It said 'I'm sorry but life is just too difficult. Our baby is gone and our daughter's a freak. I love you but I just can't live like this anymore.'" I recited through tears. I cried for a bit, but they all just patiently waited for me to continue, "My father blamed me for her death. he started getting drunk and verbally abusing me," There was another gasp, "I had stopped using my powers, but one night he through a beer bottle at me and I stopped it midair." I flinched as I began to remember that night, "He hurt me. I trusted him, why wouldn't I he was my own father, and he hurt me." Everyone looked on the verge of tears by then except for Kaldur and Connor.

"I ran away that night and never looked back. I came across Gotham and this," I gestured to the area where we were sitting, "Became my new home. I couldn't stay in that town everyone there knew of my powers. They all called me a freak and hatted me. Except for one girl, but I didn't even say goodbye to her so she probably hates me now too,"

"Wait what girl?" Artimiss asked.

"My best friend, Hailey,"

"We should get back to the mountain before Bats starts wondering where we are," Robin changed the subject. I smiled at him gratefully. We all piled back into the bioship and headed back to Happy Harbor.

* * *

**_PLZ REVIEW!_**

**_Robin: You'll get a hug from me if you do!_**

**_Juliet: I wanted to hug them this time!_**

**_Robin: Too bad I'm more adorable._**

**_Juliet: Why you little-_**

**_ME: Guys! you can both hug the reviewers!_**

**_Robin & Juliet: *glares at each other* Fine._**


	10. confronting the past

_**YAY! I've finally hit double digets! Warning: Super long chapter! Hope you enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Gah! Pfft ka cha he ff" I sputtered as I landed on my butt in the training room, soaking wet for the third time that day.

"My apologies," Kaldur said as he helped me up. The team had me training with them to see if they could get me to use my so called powers. I still didn't believe I had any but I kind of didn't have a choice at this point.

"C'mon at least try to use your powers," Kidflash whined.

"I CAN'T!" I yelled at him then muttered, "I do-don't even know what my p-powers are sup-supposed to be."

"That may help would it not?" Kaldur smirked. I smiled; I hadn't taken him for the sarcasm type.

"You're a telekinetic, telepathic, technopathic mind seer." Batman stated as he walked in with Robin. I had no idea what he was talking about and my confusion must have showed.

"Your powers," Robin clarified, "you can move things with your mind, read and communicate with other people's minds, control, build, or destroy technology with your mind, and see what's going on other places rather than where you are."

"Like spying?" I asked.

"Sort of," he responded.

"If that's all true I'm k-kind of awesome." we all laughed as I took the towel offered to me by Black Canary.

"You seem much more relaxed here than you were before." Canary commented. I backed away and looked at my feet.

"Th-that's because I, I th-think of you, you guys f-friends now." I muttered.

"Well that's good!" Robin chirped, "Because I've considered you my friend since we started hanging out at school!" He gave me a warm smile and I returned it. Dick was amazing. He always knew how to cheer me up. He had become like a little brother to me though no one could ever replace Jakob. I had a strong urge to protect him like I had failed to do with my real little brother.

"Well how about you sit out for a while and dry off, Julie," Black Canary spoke up, "and Conner and Wally will spar." as the two walked onto the mat I sat next to M'gann, though I called her Megan because I found it hard to pronouns M'gann with my stutter. She didn't mind. She and I had become good friends. Artimiss wasn't as hostile when talking to me and we got along well enough, but Megan was like the older sister I never had.

Later that day we were all in the entertainment room and Wally and I were in a heated argument. We still didn't get along very well. The argument was about something stupid and I don't even remember what. But it ended kind of like this.

"I'm older than you there for I'm the boss of you!" Wally yelled.

"You d-don't even know how, how old I am!" I yelled back.

"Wally, Artimiss will you please stop fighting?" Kaldur pleaded from behind his book. Robin began cackling and I put one hand on my hip and pushed him off his perch on the back of the couch with other. I then gave Kaldur an irritated look though he couldn't see it through his book. Hearing the boy wonder's laugh Aqualad laid the book down and noticed his mistake.

"My apologies, Juliet, I just assumed it was Wally and Artimiss arguing for they have a habit of doing so." I smiled at his apology allowing him to know my irritated look was a joke and that I was not offended.

"How old are you anyway." Robin abruptly stopped laughing and peeked over the couch to await an answer to his question.

"Fifteen," I stated hopping over the back of the couch and sitting on it next to him.

"Really I would have pegged you for thirteen considering your height." Artimiss commented hearing the conversation as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Hey." I snapped jokingly, "I'm t-taller than boy wonder over here." I grabbed Robin's head and gave him a noogy which prompted him to playfully shove me onto the floor.

"Are not," he complained.

"Are too" I responded getting back on the couch.

"Both of you stand up," Wally suddenly said. We did and he studied us for a moment, "sorry dude she's taller than you."

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

"Only by, at most, a half an inch," Kidflash concluded.

"Don't feel bad Robin. Think of it this way she may be barely taller than you but she's two years older. Not much of an accomplishment." Artimiss teased. I retaliated by sticking my tongue out at her. We all suddenly laughed and settled in front of the TV.

Wally and Artimiss were about to start arguing over what show to watch when suddenly a computer voice announced "recognized batman- 02" and the Dark Knight walked in.

"Team, suit up you have a mission." I watched as they left the room when randomly Batman added, "you too Brain Wave." and stalked off to the debriefing room. I sat there stunned for a second. Was he crazy? Did he remember that I still couldn't use my powers? Then I decided it was best not to question the Dark Knight or keep him waiting and I sauntered off to retrieve my Brain Wave costume.

I was the last to enter the debriefing room and I was surprised to find the team and Batman waiting for me.

"Now that we're all here," Batman began as I gave him my best apologetic look while trying to put my roller blades on standing up, "let's begin." A screen appeared behind him with pictures of a gang, a syringe, and a bald dude.

"This is a group of thugs that refer to themselves as The Thieves." _The Thieves, _I thought_, why does that sound so familiar?_ "A few weeks ago The League received information that they were working with Lex Luthor to smuggle the drug Venom into the city they reside in, Pseudo City, and the ones surrounding it." I gasped and the others looked at me. Pseudo City? Is that why Batman wanted me with, because the mission was in my home town?

"What would you like us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"At the moment The League is not concerned with Venom," Batman continued, "What we are concerned with is their hostage. A few weeks ago a fifteen year-old girl was abducted off the streets of Pseudo. It is now known that she is being held hostage by the group of thugs. Your mission is to find Hailey Ring and return her home safely_." _I fell to my knees as I looked at the picture and heard her name. _It_ _was Hailey. She was the hostage._ Tears welled up in my eyes as I imagined how scared she must be.

"Brain Wave what's wrong?" Robin asked. I looked up at the picture again and turned to the Dark Knight ignoring his protégé's question.

"Is this w-why you wanted me on th-this mission?" I asked calmly standing back up.

"Yes," He responded. I nodded and looked at the team's confused faces.

"That," I clarified pointing to Hailey's picture, "Is the friend I was talking about." They all nodded in understanding.

"Then let us go save her," Aqualad spoke up, leading the way to the bioship. We all followed.

I sat in my seat warily looking out the window.

"Don't worry," Robin consoled, "We'll rescue her safe and sound."

"I kn-know you w-will I'm just, just not sure how m-much help I'll be. You kn-know with-without my powers." I reminded him.

"You'll be plenty of help. You know hand to hand combat-" Robin started.

"You're awesome on those roller blades," Kidflash cut in.

"And you're the only one who knows their way around Pseudo City." Artimiss added.

"Thanks guys, b-but I haven't been to my ho-home city since I left th-three years ago," I confessed, "P-plus if anyone remem-remembers me that might cause us some trouble,"

"How?" Megan asked from the driver's seat.

"Ev-everyone there kn-knew about my, my powers so if th-they recognize me it, it will be as Juliet Williams. It w-will give away my s-secret iden-identity plus I wa-wasn't exactly well l-liked back then." I explained.

"Juliet Williams?" Superboy asked, "You told us your name was Juliet Sowden."

"I changed my m-middle and l-last name. N-not legally, but I wanted to, to make sure that if people knew my last name th-they wouldn't recognize me as the m-missing girl from Ps-Pseudo."

"What's your real name?" Artimiss asked. I sighed.

"Juliet Marie Williams,"

"That's really pretty," Megan commented.

"Th-thanks,"

"So what's your new full name?" Robin asked.

"Juliet Rachel Sowden," I responded with a smile, "The middle name was my Grandma's first name and the last name was my mom's maiden name."

"I think you're new name is totally astrous." He complemented. I gave him a you're-crazy smile.

"You know like, like is the opposite of dislike. Take the prefix off disastrous and you get astrous." He animatedly explained.

"You, you do kn-know that's not a r-real word, right?" I asked.

"But it should be." He remarked.

"Approaching destination," Megan stated as she began to land the bioship. I looked out the window again and sure enough there it was. My old city, it hadn't changed a bit.

"Robin, do you have the coordinates?" Aqualad asked Robin who was looking at his wrist computer.

"All I have is a lead. The league believes they're holding Hailey in an abandoned warehouse village?" Robin responded. I groaned.

"Abandoned warehouse village?" Kidflash directed his question at me.

"Yeah it's th-this area that holds about t-twenty storage warehouses. Th-they're never used so teens use-used to use the v-village as a regular hang out until the c-crime rate here sk-skyrocketed and it became the r-regular hide out for thugs, g-gangs, and other groups of b-bad guys. People g-generally try to, to stay as far away from there possible, now." I explained.

"Do you know how to get there?" Aqualad asked.

"I do, b-but it's on the other s-side of the city from here. It'll be at least a t-two hour walk." I replied

"That is fine; it will give us time to orchestrate a plan." Aqualad thought for a moment, "We should not travel out in the open it would be best to stay hidden."

"Superboy and I can take the roof tops." Robin offered.

"I can fly there." Megan commented.

"I can travel by roof top with Robin and Superboy." Artimiss supplied.

"I have to st-stay on the ground." I said gesturing to my roller blades.

"Very well, Kidflash and I will follow you on the ground as well." Aqualad concluded.

Everyone got into position and we set off. I focused only on the road and nothing else; I didn't want to risk the memories. Unfortunately a tree blocked my view as I rounded a corner and I crashed into a group of people. Not just any group of people, my worse tormentors from when I lived in this town. The girls would call me names and push me around, while the boys would actually beat me up and call me a freak. _All just because of… my powers,_ I thought,_ yeah, my powers. At least I have one memory back. _I stood up and looked at them. They were all still taller than me and could probably all still beat me up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized dusting myself off as Kidflash and Aqualad caught up to me and stood by my sides.

"You should be!" The girl in front snapped. _Jessica, _I recognized, _she hasn't changed a bit._ It looked like Kidflash was about to say something but the boy next to Jessica beat him to it.

"Wait, do we know you?" He asked curiously. _Oh crap!_

"N-no, I don't th-think so," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? I defiantly recognize you from somewhere." I was surprised at how nice he was being about it.

"I'm p-pretty sure," I responded, "Um we have to go." I began to walk around the group when another girl gently grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No way," She whispered astonished and I knew I was busted, "Julie? Is it really you?" The rest of group surrounded me to get a closer look and I spotted Aqualad and Kidflash look at each other warily as they were cut off from me.

"Oh my gosh, It is you, Juliet. Everyone thought you were dead." Jessica spoke softly.

"Listen, Julie." The boy who had spoken before started, "After you left we all realized how terrible we acted and we wanted to say we were sorry, but we all thought we had lost that chance. But here you are." He put his hands on my shoulders, "We are all so sorry for what we put you through as a kid." As he said this there was an echo of apologies from the others.

"I forgive you." I replied. Me forgiving them had nothing to do with me absolving them from their actions against me. It had to do with relieving myself of the burden of being a victim, letting go of the pain and transforming myself from victim to survivor.

"So uh how's everything going with your um superpowers?" Another girl asked.

"I don't have them at the moment." I responded.

"Really?" Jessica asked, "Well that's okay now you're not a freak anymore your normal like everyone else." I looked straight into her eyes with a glare that would have made Batman proud.

"Having powers doesn't make me or anyone else who has them a freak," I said deathly calm, "It makes us unique and my powers will be back eventually and when they are I'll be glad. Because under no circumstances would I ever want to be anything like you. I'd much rather be like my friends who do have powers and use them to keep people like you safe even if some of you don't deserve it." I backed up so I was next to Kidflash and Aqualad once again but continued to glare.

"Well who are your friends anyway?" Jessica asked snottily.

"I am Aqualad and this is Kidflash," Kaldur answered. I smirked as their eyes got wide and their mouths dropped open. I looked up and saw the rest of the team waiting for us to continue our way to the warehouses.

"If you'll excuse us," I stated, "We m-must be going." And with that we continued through the town.

The whole team got to the warehouses and began to sneak in between them looking into the windows to find the one where Hailey was held. A few minutes into doing this, we were ambushed.

A fight broke out and we were holding up quite well for being way outnumbered. Until one of the thugs somehow got a hold of Robin, the thug had a tight grip on him and was holding a knife to his neck. We all stopped where we were and it seemed as time had stopped all together.

"Leave or I kill the kid," The thug holding Robin said in gruff voice.

"If we leave will you let him go?" Kidflash asked. The thug began to smile evilly and he shook his head slowly.

"No, but I won't kill him. He'll be put with our other hostage." No matter what we did it put Robin in danger. I was abruptly reminded of my brother's death. I had failed Jakob, but I wasn't going to let these thugs hurt Robin. Anger began to boil up inside me with every thought. I looked into Robin's eyes, he looked calm but as my anger rose I found myself reading his mind. He was frightened.

"Better hurry up and make a decision," The thug commented and began pressing the knife slightly into Robin's neck.

"NO!" I shouted pushing my hands out in front of me gesturing for him to stop. As I did so a blast of electricity came out of my hands and hit the thug head one lectrocuting him. Robin was suddenly free. I looked at my hands completely astonished at what I had just done. As all the thugs stood stunned I looked up at my team mates.

"Could I do that before?" I asked. They all had wide eyes and began to shake their heads. I looked back at my hands.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	11. rescue mission

**_New chapter! sorry it took longer than normal ch. 10 kind of drained me. Listen when school starts back up you're going to have to wait longer in between chapters. That is why I promis you that I will get as many chapters done as possible before it starts._**

**_Any way on with the story!_**

* * *

I didn't have much time to think about my newly discovered power as the thugs soon got their bearings and began to attack once again. As we fought my powers slowly began to come back. My memory came back and soon enough I was fighting just like I used to.

There seemed to be more thugs appearing. Every time we would knock out one another two would attack us. Soon, being outnumbered began to be a problem, especially when they succeeded in knocking M'gann out, ending our psychic link.

"There's too many of them!" Robin yelled from where he was fighting five thugs on his own.

"Brain Wave, use your sparky hand electric thingy again!" Kidflash yelled as he dodged two thugs causing them to ram into each other.

"I would if I could!" I shouted as I flung three thugs into the side of a warehouse with my mind, "But I have no idea how I-" my mind seeing power just had to glitch on me in the middle of a fight! I was suddenly seeing the inside of a warehouse.

"The Justice brats have arrived," A nameless voice announced.

"Keep stalling them! We need more time!" A man that must have been in charge of the gang shouted at the voice. In the middle of the warehouse I saw none other than Hailey Ring, struggling against a rope that bound her to a chair.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled. _Hailey, _I thought_, just hold on we're- wait a second what's that in the background? _I looked closer and saw that it was window but right outside the window was… me?

Suddenly I was ripped out of my vision by a foot to my jaw. The kick was so powerful I found myself flying backwards into the warehouse I was in front of and crashing straight through the window.

"Brain Wave!" I heard a member of Young Justice scream my alias, but I was too out of it to recognize who. I lay on my back facing the ceiling of the building. Glass was digging into my skin; I had bruises everywhere from the battle, what felt like a broken jaw, and most likely a concussion. _I'm just not cut out for this hero thing,_ I thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I recognized the voice as the leader from my vision. I tilted my head up to face him. Only to see a terrifying man with a weird mask on that had a tube running from a contraption in his glove.

"Nothing but a Niña." _Niña? Wait that's the Spanish word for little girl, _I thought. My eyes widened as realized who I was standing beneath. None other than Gotham villain-

"Bane!" I heard Robin growl. Bane ignored Robin and picked me up by front of my costume making me eye level with him. I couldn't help the scared whimper that escaped my lips. _I am such a chicken_, I thought to myself.

"I heard there was new member of your little team, Boy Wonder. But I did not expect it to be someone so weak." He sneered in response to my whimper.

"Let her go." Robin growled in reply. _Weak? I am not weak!_ I kicked Bane in the gut. The surprise over my action caused him to loosen his grip on my shirt and I escaped his clutches. By then the rest of the team had entered the warehouse after defeating the other thugs. Bane became furious, charged himself with Venom, and punched me in the stomach causing me to go flying to the other end of the warehouse. I heard a scream as I landed right in front of Hailey. I started to get up and was about to go back and help with Bane.

"Brain Wave, are you alright?" Aqualad yelled to me and I nodded. I started to walk towards the battle when Robin stopped me.

"We've got Bane! You save Hailey!" I nodded once again and turned to my friend. She was looking at me eyes wide. I ran over and began to untie her.

"Julie is that you?" She asked.

"Sshh, don't be giving away my secret identity." I smirked at her as I took the rope off her. She stood up and hugged me.

"Everyone thought you were dead." She pulled me into a hug. She was tall for her age and was usually mistaken for about 18, instead of 15. I. being short for 15 had always made us an odd sight to see when we hung out. We pulled out of the hug and I pushed her into a far corner of the warehouse.

"Stay here," I told her.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go help with Bane." I said as I turned towards the fight.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned to her, "Be careful."

I smiled at her, "Always." I then ran straight into the battle as I ran I pushed my arms out in front of me, forcing Bane back a few inches giving Young Justice a slight advantage for a moment. I stayed a little ways back from the fight knowing I would be no help in the up close, hand to hand stuff. Bane and the thugs were all very strong. _I wonder why they don't have weapons with them, _I thought.

Unfortunately I had thought too soon when a thug pulled out a gun and aimed it at Robin, who was fighting Bane. He pulled the trigger before I had time to stop the gun so I quickly lifted my hands over my head bringing Robin into the air. The bullet narrowly missed him as it hit a wall. I then lowered him back to the ground and made a fist, crumbling the gun into pieces. I watched to see where I was needed. Everyone seemed to be boding well even against Bane himself. I looked over to where I had left Hailey to see her sitting pressed up against the corner. She was still safe. I turned back to catch a glimpse of Artimiss shooting an arrow at a thug, he began to dodge but I moved my finger to the left causing the arrow to move that way and making it hit its target. I decided to physically join the battle and began to help Superboy with the group of thugs around him. I took a couple of hits but also hit the thug I was fighting a few times. Suddenly he kicked me straight in the ribs and I heard a loud crack as I crumbled to the ground in pain. I abruptly ripped into a standing position as the thug pinned my arms behind my back. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one. The fight had taken a bad turn. Kidflash, M'gann, Wally, Robin, Kaldur, and I had our hands pinned behind our backs by thugs while Artimiss and Superboy were out cold. Apparently the thugs had had Kryptonite with them.

"Looks like the battle is acabado." Bane sneered.

"In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins." I quoted.

"Aw, but you see there is no way for you to continue your attack." Bane replied. I only shrugged causing pain to flare up in my ribcage.

"Brain Wave, just use your telekinesis or whatever to get free," Kidflash whispered. He was being held next to me.

"I can't, I channel my power through my hands." I whispered back.

"Shut up!" The thug holding me growled as he pulled my arms further back. I yelped in pain. I looked up and noticed they had taken Robin's utility belt. _Now what?_ I looked over to make sure Hailey was okay only to see her stealthily crawling towards the discarded belt. I quickly looked away so as not to bring attention to her.

Suddenly there was a cling noise as one of Robin's disk weapons hit the floor in the middle of everyone. I saw Robin smirk. There were three quite beeps and suddenly the thing exploded causing everyone to be blown back , ultimately freeing Young Justice. Hailey quickly ran up to Robin and gave him his belt.

"M'gann, call the ship!" I heard Aqualad order.

"On it," She responded. I lifted my hands up using my telekinesis to carry Superboy and Artimiss. We all ran out of the warehouse before the villains could get their bearings and boarded the bioship. As I set the unconscious teens down the adrenalin from the escape wore off. I collapsed to the floor holding my side. Hailey noticed and ran to my side.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Hailey asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I lied and tried to stand back up, only to wince in pain sit back on the ground. My vision began to blur.

"Oh no," I said to myself. _I'm not going to black out __**again. **__I do that way too often, _I thought.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Hailey asked warily.

I gave her a smirk, "Just promise me you won't freak out if I fall unconscious."

"Why should I promise that?" She blanched.

"Because it might happen," I smiled, "But don't worry it wouldn't be the first time."

"What have you been doing these past three years?" She chuckled and shook her head, getting over her worry. I smiled at her and leaned on her shoulder for support.

"It's a long story," I laughed. We sat there on the floor laughing at nothing in relief that we were both alive.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whispered as I drifted off into peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

_**She really falls unconscious a lot huh? maybe there's a reason ;) btw quote is by Ulysses S. Grant.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS A LOT! IT LETS ME KNOW THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE READING THIS THING AND INSPIRES ME TO RIGHT FASTER!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


	12. the truth

_**Yay two chapters two days in a row!**_

_**Disclaimor: I do not own Young Justice**_

_**on with the story**_

* * *

I heard whispers as I began to awaken. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I was in the infirmary once again.

"Aw man!" I exclaimed as I realized, despite my resistance, I had fallen unconscious once again.

"I take it your awake," Robin chuckled from where he had previously been talking to Aqualad.

"Why do I always pass out," I complained.

"Look on the bright side," M'gann spoke up, "At least you didn't lose your memory again." I stuck my tongue out at her and carefully sat up. I winced through the pain in my side but continued sit up. I looked myself over and noticed my torso and left wrist were wrapped up and I had a minor few cuts. Robin noticed my actions.

"You have two cracked ribs, a bruised jaw, a slight concussion, and a few cuts the worst one being on the artery on your wrist other than that your all good." He explained.

"How's everyone else?" I asked.

"Mostly just minor injuries from the explosion, Superboy regained consciousness not long after you lost it and Artimiss is still unconscious but should be fine once she wakes up." I looked around the infirmary and noticed some members of the Justice League patching people up. _We must have gotten here not that long ago,_ I thought. I looked to my right and saw Hailey getting her arm bandaged up by Black Canary. She saw me and smiled.

Batman entered the room and walked over to Robin, M'gann, and me. He asked Robin if he was alright to which Robin said he was then he continued over to where Black Canary and Hailey were. I saw him ask Hailey something and her eyes go wide as they continued to talk. Eventually Canary put a hand up and said something that caused Batman to nod and leave the infirmary. I watched as Black Canary talked to Hailey and once she was done patching up her arm Hailey stood up and walked over to our little group.

"That man in scary." Hailey stated referring to Batman. M'gann, Robin, and I began laughing at her.

"What?" She asked. We all tried calming our laughter.

"Nothing," I replied, "It's just very true." The only person left laughing was Robin. I frowned at him and finally punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow," He stopped laughing.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked Hailey.

"Nothing much, just got a cut during the explosion." She explained.

"Hello Megan," M'gann face palmed. Hailey and I gave her weird looks.

"I almost forgot to thank you." She said to Hailey, "If it weren't for you who knows what would have happened to us back there."

"It's not a big deal. Thank you guys for coming to rescue me." Hailey responded. We sat there in an awkward silence for a while no one exactly sure how to continue the conversation.

"So…" I stated.

"How did you end up with the worst injuries out of everyone?" Hailey asked.

"I have no idea," I responded, "I wasn't even directly fighting anyone until after I untied you."

"But you were thrown through a window." Robin commented.

"And punched by Bane." Megan added, "And that's not even what cracked your ribs-"

"Okay I get it," I interrupted, "I was not built to fight like this."

"You do pass out a lot." Robin joked.

"Yeah, why is that." Kidflash asked as he walked over to join us.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed plopping backwards back on to the pillow of the infirmary bed.

"It is because of your powers." Martian Manhunter stated hearing our conversation, "Because they are stored and controlled using your mind they leave you more susceptible to brain injuries such as concussions and falling unconscious." He left us with that and walked over to converse with Green Arrow. We sat there silent for a moment.

"Well that explains that one time in gym class," Hailey spoke. I immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah when we played the one game-"

"And then that one guy…" We both started laughing at the memory. We stopped laughing and I noticed the very confused looks on Kidflash, Robin, and M'gann's faces.

"Never mind," I told them. Robin shrugged off his confusion.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" He asked.

"Since kindergarten," I replied, "So about ten years." I looked at Hailey for confirmation and she nodded then suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and I could see slight hurt in her eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked softly. I looked down not wanting to face her.

"He went too far," I answered, "Everything was getting worse at school and at home and then he went too far." Everyone knew I was referring to my dad.

"I know that." She answered. I looked up at her in confusion.

"When he woke up and noticed you missing," She explained softly, "He came and asked my parents if you'd come to my house. He explained or rather confessed everything that had happened that night."

"He actually cared that I was gone?" I questioned more to myself than to her. Robin, Kidflash, and M'gann just stood back and listened.

"Julie, of course he cared. He may not have been a very good father after," She hesitated, "After your mom died but he still loved you." I sucked in a breath at the mention of my mom.

"Julie, after you left the entire town was searching for you. Everyone was so worried, even Jessica and her groupies. She came up to me at lunch once and started crying and saying how sorry she was for bullying us."

"I saw her when we came to rescue you." I told her stubbornly, "She didn't seem like she had changed much."

"Well yeah she's still as clueless as ever, but that's not the point, Juliet." Tears began to flow down Hailey's face. "There were fliers, and newspaper articles, and- and." She started to sob. Tears started to well up in my eyes hearing about how much I had put her and everyone in Pseudo through.

"Gosh Juliet, everyone was frantic and there I was, your best friend, worried sick that something might have happened to you." She sat on the infirmary bed and I hugged her close crying with her. We stayed like that for a moment. Then Hailey calmed down and spoke again.

"After a while people started to give up. Everyone started saying you were dead." Tears filled her eyes again, "I didn't want to believe them. But after two full years I lost hope. I thought you were dead, Julie. I thought I'd never see again." I felt her hug me tighter.

"I'm so glad I was wrong." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed, "Wanted to come back, to at least visit you. But I was so scared Hailey, I didn't want my dad finding me and making me stay with him again."

"You could have come and lived with me, Julie." Hailey replied softly tears still rolling down her face.

"No I couldn't have. Your parents would have told my dad."

"You could have at least said goodbye."

* * *

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


	13. Teammates

_**Sorry for the delay! but here it is!**_

* * *

"WALLY!" I ran after the red blur towards the entertainment room where the rest of team and Hailey were. "If you don't give me my roller blades I swear I'll… I'll…" We were now having a stare down from separate sides of the couch as I tried to think of a threat. . He was standing in front its occupants holding my roller blades by the laces. I was behind it trying figure out how to get them back.

"She'll barbeque you with electricity!" Dick smiled finishing my sentence for me.

"I'll what?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Barbeque him with your electricity power!" He explained.

"Dude!" Wally blanched, "Don't give her ideas!"

"Oh yeah that hehe," I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head, "Think about that is… I have no idea how I did it." We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Just give me my roller blades!" I yelled frustrated breaking the silence.

"You'll have to catch me first." he taunted. We continued to look at each other; I was glaring while stood there smirking. I knew I couldn't run around the couch for that would only cause him to run away and the chase would continue. The way I saw it there was only one option.

I leapt over the couch like a lion attacking its prey, lunging straight for the hand that held my blades. I caught him off guard but unfortunately he still made a run for it. Suddenly a foot shot out causing him to fall flat on his face.

"I'll take those." I stated as I grabbed my blades from his grip.

"Okay who did that?" Wally complained as he glared at his team. They all kind of looked suspicious as they tried so hard not to laugh, even Kaldur and Connor had small smiles on their faces. Hailey was whistling innocently where Wally had tripped, which of course meant she wasn't innocent at all. He noticed this and walked over to her.

"Not cool." He stated then walked grumpily out of the room. As soon as he was gone everyone burst into laughter. Of course our fun couldn't last forever as the computer voiced announced "Recognized Batman- 02, Black Canary- 13" Our laughed stopped short and those of us on the floor (Robin, Hailey and me) stood up.

"It's time for Hailey to go home," Batman stated as he and Canary entered the room. He turned his attention to Hailey, herself, "Black Canary will take you back to Pseudo City."

"I'm going with her." I announced before another thing could be said I explained further, "Everyone in my old town thinks I'm dead. I'm not going to move back there, but they at least deserve to know I'm alive. Plus there are some things that I need to say to my dad." I looked at the Dark Knight expecting him to tell me I couldn't go.

"Very well," Batman stated. By the looks on everyone's faces I could tell I wasn't the only one surprised, "But your team mates will accompany you and you will go in civilian clothing. Is that understood?" _Did he really say that, _I thought_, Maybe it was an accident._

"Teammates?" I questioned aloud.

"The league's been discussing it and we decided we'd like you to join Young Justice. You could stay here in the cave and you wouldn't have to steel money for food anymore. What do you say?" Black Canary explained. Everyone looked at me expectantly for an answer. _They want me on the team?_

"Well?" Robin asked. Young Justice looked at me anxiously.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I answered with a smile. I suddenly found myself in the middle of a group hug. Hailey stood off to the side.

"So you're never coming back?" She asked.

"I'm coming this time, but no. It was never my plan to move back to Pseudo." I answered walking over and putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded in understanding.

A little while later we all reentered the room in our civilian clothes.

"Everyone ready to go?" M'gann asked. She was in her Caucasian form wearing a white shirt with a little red shirt over it and a red skirt.

"Yeah," Artemis was wearing a white shirt, a brown jacket, and jeans.

"Yep!" Robin was in dark jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a black jacket.

"You know it beautiful." Kidflash wore a white shirt with a yellow long sleeved on under it, a red button up shirt over both of those and jeans.

Kaldur nodded, he was wearing blue and black jacket and jeans. Superboy just grunted, he hadn't needed to change his clothes. Hailey was just waiting for us in original pink shirt and jeans look.I was wearing one of my Gotham academy uniforms, a long sleeve polo shirt, navy blue vest, red tie, navy blue skirt, white socks, and black loafers because it was the only civilian clothes I had. I also had my hair in a ponytail.

"Let's go." Black Canary stated. We all walked to the Bioship. _I haven't been home in three years_, I thought, _I wonder what's happened since I left._

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short!_**

**_Juliet: don't forget to review!_**

**_Me: Were have you been the last few chapters?_**

**_Juliet: Unconcious -_-_**

**_Me: hehe oh yeah._**

**_Robin: Hugs for all reviewers!_**

**_Juliet: from him and me! So review plz!_**

**_Me: Wow you're not arguing over it this time! *looks over at them* oh_**

**_Juliet and Robin: *glares daggers at each other*_**

**_Me: PLZ REVIEW BEFORE THEY KILL EACH OTHER! THANKS!_**


	14. visit

Megan parked the bioship, in stealth mode, just outside Pseudo. Black Canary had offered to stay there and gave Aqualad an ear piece to call her if there's an emergency. We weren't going to be trying to avoid people this time, In fact the exact opposite. As we entered the city Hailey was telling me about some people that moved to Pseudo after I left that she wanted me to meet, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy worrying. _What I was thinking? _I thought as I began to second guess this visit. As I thought I began slowing down and walking in the back of the group. _They all think I'm a freak even if time changed that I've gotten used to using my powers openly. Who knows what the reaction will be to powers now?_

"Hey guys," They stopped walking turned to look at me, "Maybe visiting was a bad idea. I'll just go back to bioship while you guys drop Hailey off." I started to turn around until I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't," Dick turned me around and pushed me towards everyone else, "C'mon need to face these people. If anything happens we'll be right there." I looked up at all of them. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay," I took a deep breath as we entered the part of the city where I had lived. When came across my old house we stopped.

"This is it," Hailey broke the silence.

"You're sure my dad still lives here?" I questioned.

"Yep," She answered. I hesitated for a while. _What if he hadn't changed at all? What if he still blamed me for everything?_ As these questions ran through my head I hadn't realized I had walked onto the porch, Hailey right next to me and Young Justice following close behind. I just stood there for a while then I hesitantly rang the doorbell and Hailey back up a little. To my surprise a woman answered the door.

"Oh hello, Hailey," She said Hailey being the only one out of the eight of us she recognized, "What can I do for you kids?" I stood there confused for second. _I don't recognize this woman at all and Hailey had been so sure my dad still lived here._

"No, I'm so sorry we must have the wrong house," I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Hailey and she shook her head at me then turned to the woman.

"Is Mr. Williams home?" She asked.

"Yes he is. Why don't you all come in and I'll go get him." She led us to the small living room. It hadn't changed much since I lived here, except the pictures on the bookshelf were different. Pictures of my dad and I were replace by pictures of this woman, my dad and girl a little older than me. Even the family picture from when Jacob was born was gone. _What's going on here?_

"Here he is." I put the photo I was holding down and looked up to see my father standing in the (the same color as mine), blue eyes, tall; he looked nice in the suite he was wearing. _I wonder what he does for work now._

"What's all this about Hailey?" He asked confusedly, "You know Taylor doesn't get home until five." _Okay and who's Taylor?_

"We're not here to see Taylor." Hailey responded, "Someone here wanted to see you." She stepped aside so I was in view. He looked at me for a moment then his eyes went wide.

"Julie!" He gasped rushing forward and picking me up in hug. I was scared but relaxed when I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He put me down and knelt in front of me resting a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Oh my gosh Julie, look at you. You've grown so much. Oh Julie," He kissed my forehead and hugged me once again, "Thank god your alive." This whole time I said nothing just stood there silent and let myself be hugged and picked up and what not. I didn't really know how to react. The last thing I remember about my dad was him beating me up and here he is hugging and kissing me and thanking god I'm alive. He let go of me and I could tell he wanted me to say something.

"Who's that woman and what happened to the pictures?" Was all I said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do huh?" He asked.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" The woman said gesturing to the couch and chairs. Conner and Kaldur stayed standing while Megan, Haile, Artemis, and I occupied the couch and Wally and Dick took chairs. My dad and the woman sat in chairs from the kitchen that they had placed so they were facing us.

"Before I start explaining um who are all of you?" My dad asked.

"Friends," Dick answered flatly.

"Okay then," He replied, "Anyway, Julie what you need to know is that when you ran away I was mess. I searched for you twenty-four seven. Without you I had no one. I met Kelly here one day," He gestured towards the woman, "And we talked and she started helping me look. After a year you considered dead by the police and everyone. Kelly and I didn't give up but eventually I had to go back to work. We started dating soon and about eight months ago now we got married." I sat there stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Julie," He introduced, "meet your step mom, Kelly."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Kelly got up from her chair and hugged me and I lost it. I pushed her away from me.

"NO!" I shouted standing up, "What about Mom? What about Jacob? How could you just forget about them?"

"Julie, I haven't ever forgotten about them, but don't you think they'd want us to move on?" My dad replied calmly.

"Then what about me then? I don't even know her!" I screamed. Before anyone could say anything everything I've wanted to say to my dad just came rushing out of my mouth, "Did you even really care the day I left? Do even regret how you treated me? You said you looked for me but you never said you were sorry! You broke your daughter for life it's not okay!" I started sobbing as I continue to yell at him. "I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory! I had to spend so many years learning how to survive and yeah that I'm still alive, but I the memories of how you treated me before still haunt me every night! The nightmare of you hurting me only stopped when it was replaced by the Joker!"

"What?" he asked. I ignored him and kept going through my tears.

"The days I spent so cold, so hungry were full of hate; I was so angry! You scarred me, dad! What you did to me had me scared of everyone! I couldn't trust anymore! The only reason I can now is because of my friends!" I stopped and we all looked at the door as it opened.

"Hey." The girl I recognized from the pictures walked in, "What's going on?"

"Who's this?" I demanded.

"Julie, meet your step sister Taylor." Kelly answered. I looked at the confused girl. I knew she probably had no idea what was going on and didn't want to take my anger out on her so I just ran out the house. I ran to the corner of the block and sat down and sobbed. This was turning out to be a disaster infuses on the dis.

* * *

_**Just a warning there will be longer spaces between chapters now becuase of school starting and I will no longer get internet in my house so I will have to update from someone where else but I will still be updating. PLZ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLLS! **_


	15. Samandiriel

_**great news guys our internet is not getting shut off! so I will continue updating as I have been!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Hey," I looked up to find a boy looking at me. He had brown hair with bangs, pale skin, but not extremely pale, he wore a green shirt, khakis, and black converse. But the most memorable thing about him was his eyes. Not because they were uniquely vibrant like Dick's, they were unique that's for sure, but it was because they were two different colors. His left eye was green while his right eye was blue.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I sniffed and halted my tears.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. He offered a hand to help me up and I took it.

"I'm Samandiriel, but I prefer Sam." He introduced himself when I was standing. He stood about a head taller than me.

"My name's Juliet, but you can call me Julie." I responded I rubbed my face to rid of the remaining tears.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. _Why does he care? We don't even know each other. _He tilted his head slightly like a confused puppy. _Huh he's kind of cute and those eyes- WHAT AM I THINKING!?_

"My dad he uh married a woman I don't know." I decided to explain.

"There you are, Julie!" The team and Hailey came rushing over to us. Young Justice hesitated and looked curiously at Sam while Hailey just walked right up to us.

"I see you've met Sam." She commented.

"Oh my gosh, Hailey I can't believe you're okay!" Sam suddenly exclaimed and gave her hug.

"You two know each other?" I asked. Sam nodded while Hailey actually explained.

"Yeah, he moved here about a year after you left. We became friends and he started helping me look for you since a lot of people had given up."

"Wait, you're the Julie Hailey always talks about?" He asked. I gave a slight nod, "It's so cool to finally meet you!" He smiled. _What's up with this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach?_

"It's nice to meet you too." I responded shyly. _What was it about this guy that made me so nervous?_ Hailey seemed to read my mind and smirked at me she then introduced Young Justice.

"These are her friends Kaldur, Megan, Wally, Conner, Artemis, and Robin." She had been trusted with their civilian identities. Except for Dick's, who was wearing dark sunglasses at the moment.

We all conversed for a while until we decided to walk down to a park. Sam and I were walking behind, getting to know each other.

"So Hailey talks a lot about you," Sam started the conversation.

"We're best friends." I commented. We walked quietly for a little while until I decided to ask something.

"Are you two close?"

"Hailey and I? We're good friends." He responded.

"Just friends?" I questioned, but at the same time tried not to impose.

"You didn't think we were dating did you? No, Hailey's nice and all but…" He left his sentence hanging. We traveled in awkward silence for a little while.

"Where were you the past three years?" Same suddenly asked.

"Gotham," I shrugged. We lapsed into another silence until Sam spoke up again.

"Hailey, told me about your mom and brother and why you left and everything."

"She did?" I questioned surprisingly not angry at all. _I don't know why but I feel like I can trust this boy with anything._

"Yeah, is what she said about you having super powers true?" He asked. _Oh so that's it. He wanted to know about my powers and as soon he found out everything was true he would turn on me and call me a freak just like the other people in this city. _

"Yes," I answered. Just because I'm worried he'll turn on me doesn't mean I was going to lie to him.

"Cool!" He smiled again and again I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Really?" I asked_._

"Yeah,"

"Enough about me," I smiled at him, deciding to change the subject, "Tell me some stuff about you like… your family."

"Hmm," Was all he said as he looked away from me.

"C'mon," I insisted gently, "You know all about my family."

"I don't have a family." I could feel the sadness coming off him.

"Oh," I looked at my feet, "I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault," He shrugged. I didn't know if I should ask my next question but he said he knew about my mom and brother's deaths.

"Do you mind if I ask um what happened to them?"

"The Joker," He answered. My eyes widened. _His family was… murdered?_

"It was a family of five, my parents, my two brothers, and me. I was the middle child. When I was six we were in Gotham. We weren't walking around at night, we knew not to that, everyone does. But you said you live there so you of all people know that sometimes it can be just as dangerous during the day. Anyway the Joker randomly appeared with his goons and for no reason they lashed out and attacked us until the Dark Knight showed up. But he didn't show up quick enough they were all killed I just barely made it out alive, myself." By now we were at the park. We sat on a bench while the others were conversing a little ways away.

"Who do you live with?" I asked quietly wondering if he lived on the streets like I had before I met Young Justice.

"Since then I've been in and out of foster homes. No one ever keeps me for long, they all say I'm too troubled, or a freak or something." He shrugged. I nodded I knew how he felt.

"Right now I just live in the Pseudo City Orphanage." He sighed, "But in two years when I turn eighteen I'll be out there and won't have to worry about being passed from home to home," We sat silently for a long while. I had to absorb all this knew information.

"Sorry," He suddenly apologized, "I didn't mean to dump this whole sob story on you."

"No it's okay." I searched my brain for something to change the subject and embarrassingly ended up saying the first random thought that popped into my head.

"I like your eyes," I immediately blushed and turned away from him. _Stupid! Stupid! Why would you just blurt something out like that!_ I heard him laugh lightly at my blushing.

"Thanks, I like your hair," He smiled as I blushed again and tried to hide it. We sat on the bench and laughed as we watched Artemis try to kill Wally for something he said. Soon it was dark and the others were sprawled on the grass talking. The sun began to set and we just stayed watched. I felt Sam put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up smiled and then turned back to the sunset.

"I like you, Julie." Sam stated without turning away from the color filled sky.

"I like you too, Sam."

* * *

**_just some info: Samandiriel is a hebrew name meaning "angel of imagination" and yes there is a reason his name is that! _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLLS!_****_ Robin and Julie will be happy to hug you if you do, right guys!_**

**_Robin and Julie: RIGHT!_**


	16. family time

_**so tired... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

We decided we would stay in Pseudo for a few days. Hailey went back to her house. Her parents were very grateful she was safe. To my surprise instead of just hugging and fretting over her they did it to me too. I hadn't realized how much my disappearance had affected everyone.

Young Justice and Black Canary were staying at a hotel. I had been planning on staying at the hotel too, but my dad had found us on our way there. He had practically begged me to stay at the house. I decided I would. Being mad at him forever would do nothing. I also decided maybe I could get to know Kelly and Taylor.

Taylor was two years older than me. She had long blonde hair with natural brown highlights that she wore in a black head band. She also had brown eyes and a freckled face. Her skin was a tan color she got from her dad.

My dad had told Kelly all about me and my mom and brother. But they had decided to keep all that from Taylor. So the first time she even heard of me was when she came home that day and I stormed out. Apparently they had sat her down and explained everything after that.

When the whole team would go hang out and explore the city we usually stopped and picked up Hailey from her house. Sometimes Taylor would tag along and so would Sam, when he was a loud. Sam and I also hung out by ourselves sometimes. Even though we had only met a day ago it felt like we had known each other forever.

I was currently eating dinner with my dad, Kelly, and Taylor. The phone rang and my dad went to get it, leaving me alone with them. No one was talking and it was getting a little awkward.

"So are you really a meta-human?" Taylor asked me out of the blue. I was about to answer when Kelly spoke first.

"Oh, honey, don't-" She started.

"No, it's okay." I stopped whatever Kelly was going to say. I then turned to Taylor.

"Yes," I answered, "I am a meta-human." I noticed Kelly was becoming uncomfortable the more we discussed the topic.

"What can you do?" Taylor asked carefully. I smiled, it seemed like there were more and more people in this city who were interested in my powers rather than freaked out by them.

"Taylor-" Kelly started to say something again. By the sound of the tone of her voice she was going to stop Taylor from asking questions. I ignored Kelly and answered.

"I can do a bunch of stuff," I explained, "I'm telekinetic, telepathic, technopathic and a mind seer." I then thought for a moment, because I felt like I was forgetting something.

"That's very interesting, but why don't we talk about something else now." Kelly tried.

"Oh and I have electrokinesis from being electrocuted by the joker." I continue as if Kelly had never spoken.

"Electrocuted by the Joker?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd rather not go into detail." I visibly shuddered. At this point Kelly got up and left the room.

"Can you show me something?" Taylor asked changing the subject.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Can you lift something with your telekinesis?"

"Um," I looked around and my rested on the salt shaker. I slowly lifted my hand and salt shaker began to rise off the table.

"Cool." Taylor stated as she watched it. We continued to watch the salt shaker until Kelly and my dad came in the room.

"Juliet Marie Williams!" Kelly practically shrieked. She surprised me, causing me to lose concentration. Taylor screamed as the salt shaker crashed onto the table scattering glass and salt everywhere. I just sat there stunned at being yelled at like that by woman I hardly knew and with a name I hadn't heard in three years, none the less.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kelly reprimanded.

"Mom, leave her alone she was just showing me something." Taylor defended.

"And look at the mess she made!" Kelly retorted.

"She was doing just fine until you scared her!"

"George, say something." Kelly addressed my father. I looked at him wandering what he was going to say since the last time I used my powers around him it caused a chain of events which had resulted in me leaving.

"How about this: no super powers at the table. Can we all agree on that?" He asked. Everyone turned their attention to me, since I was the only one who really had the opportunity to break the rule.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Good," He let out a stressful sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Anyway, Julie that was your friends on the phone. They want you to meet them at their hotel."

"Okay." I got up and headed for the door, "Taylor, do you want to come?"

"Sure." She responded.

"Be back by nine," My dad called after us.

"Hey, Julie do you want to walk again or do want me to me drive?" Taylor asked.

"Why don't you drive us there this time." I told her.

"Kay." As I followed her out the door my father caught my arm.

"Oh and Julie, we will be discussing what exactly you've been up to in Gotham when you get back." He stated. My eyes widened.

"Okay." I answered quickly, and then ran to car.

When we got to the hotel everyone was waiting for us including Hailey. We ran over and greeted everyone.

"So what's up?" I ask no one in particular.

"We were all going to go to the park and hang out." Megan stated.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. I stayed silent for a moment just listening to everyone's conversations. I couldn't stay silent much longer. For some reason ever since I met him I always wanted to be with him.

"Are we going to go get Sam?" I asked Megan.

"Hello Megan!" She face palmed, "I almost forgot about him!"

"How about I just walk over and get him?" I offered.

"Okay, we'll just meet you guys at the park." She responded. I nodded and started walking in the direction of the Orphanage.

I walked through the gates and onto the porch, ringing the doorbell. A harsh looking woman answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked sounding almost irritated.

"Um is Sam here?" I asked.

"Honey, there about five different Sams living here." Was her response.

"Um uh Samandiriel." I clarified.

"Oh, One moment." She semi closed the door and I heard her yell for him.

"Hey Julie," Sam said as he came to the door. I saw a few little kids run past behind and smiled.

"We're all going to the park. Do you want to come?" I asked. He looked back in the building as if to make sure no one was near.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. He started to step outside when suddenly someone grabbed his arm, pulled it back, and clasped a thick bracelet on it.

"You thought you could get away with leaving without having this didn't you?" The harsh woman asked.

"Oh, hehe" He laughed nervously, "You got another one."

"And this one works." She threw his arm back down roughly and went back inside slamming the door behind her.

"Well she's charming." I commented as we began our walk.

"You should see her on a bad day." Sam replied, "Actually, no, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." We laughed for a moment and when our laughter died down we continued to walk together in a comfortable silence.

"So what is that?" I asked looking at the cuff like thing clasped on his right wrist, opposite from his side I was walking next to.

"Nothing," He answered hiding it behind his back. I dropped the subject. If he wanted to tell me about it he would eventually.

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

_**thank you to: Golden Star Hero, Katie Loom, mini ninja 132, Guest, mockingjay098, Dezzypoo101, Sefaltreal, A-Bookworm-Named-Steph, AnonymousInternetNinja, Forgetful person, Laura, Danni-Phantom13, thefayzqueen, Hestia28, Shikaku Ryoko, Goofydog, foreverawesom and anyone else I may have missed for reviewing!**_


	17. Secrets

**_Sorry it's been so long guys, but I have school now, so I have homework. I'm in the school musical, so I have rehersals. I just got my drivers permit, so I've been learning how to drive. But I'm back now, so... _**

**_on with the story!_**

* * *

When Sam and I made it to the park we found everyone else hanging out in shade of a nearby tree. We walked over to them and they greeted us, but I noticed Dick glaring suspiciously at the cuff on Sam's wrist. No one else seemed to notice the look or the cuff in general. I raised an eyebrow at Dick and he looked away his expression changing as he joined in on the group's conversation. We all spent about three hours horsing around, having random conversations, laughing, and just being normal teenagers for once. Sam and I were sitting against the tree and somewhere in the first hour he grabbed my hand. I had just looked at him and held his hand. We had been sitting like that since then. Suddenly Taylor looked at her watch and jumped to her feet.

"Julie, we have to go," she stated.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't smiled like this in years. I hadn't had any reason to. I was having the time of my life, why would I want to leave?

"Because George said to be home at nine and it's 8:45," She answered.

"It's not my home," I retaliated, "I think I'm to stay a while longer; you can go if you want though."

"You're going to get in trouble, Julie,"

"He can't do anything to me he hasn't already," I whispered. I felt Sam gently squeeze my hand. I looked into eyes and smiled.

"Alright, bye guys,"

"Wait I have to go home to. Can you give me ride?" Hailey asked Taylor.

"Sure come on,"

We all waved goodbye as they got into Taylor's car and drove off. We continued to laugh and Joke around until my mind was abruptly stricken with a pain so intense there's no way for me to describe it that will allow you to comprehend. [1]

How do you describe something indescribable? I mean, how do you describe something that's beyond limits of comprehension? How do you even begin to explain it? I suppose it's like trying to describe how a bat senses things. A bat experiences the world through the sense of echolocation: It emits sounds, and it determines the location, size, and manner of objects around it through echoes they produce. And although as humans we can understand that, and we can try to imagine it, we have no way of actually experiencing it, which makes the actual sensual experience impossible for us to describe. [2]

In my case- as I clutched my head and fell to my side, my head lying in Sam's lap, screaming- I felt pain worse than anything I'd ever experienced, worse than starving, worse than being thrown through a window, even worse than being electrocuted. I couldn't hear anything over my own screams, but I soon realized I wasn't the only one screaming. Megan was on the ground in pain as well. Our friends were frantically trying to figure out what was wrong.

The pain suddenly stopped and I started hearing someone talking in my head and by the look on Megan's face she was hearing him too.

"Two telepaths?" The voice sneered, "I have to admit, Martian, I was only expecting my little trick to harm you." The pain started up again but it seemed this time only for me.

Megan spit a single word out in response

"Psimon,"

I decided talking to Megan wouldn't hurt me anymore than what I was already experiencing.

"_Who's Psimon?_" I asked her with my mind. I waited for an answer but I didn't get one from Megan.

"_Excuse me but would you mind, STAYING OUT OF THIS!_" The unknown voice exclaimed. I was suddenly pushed out of the conversation and luckily the pain. I quickly stood up; ignoring the worried faces, and, tripping all over myself, went over to where I had last seen Megan. She was still lying on the ground, but her eyes were glowing white. My breathing sped up as I tried to comprehend what had just happened and how to help Megan.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I gasped in pain as Superboy grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me hard against the tree.

"ARE YOU CRAZY-" Sam started, but Robin interrupted before he could say something that would get him hurt.

"Supey, calm down. Julie couldn't have had anything to do with it. She was screaming too." Superboy let go of my shirt and backed away.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked suddenly at my side.

"Yeah," I responded. The edge of my mouth curved into a slight unnoticeable smile as I recalled that, that was first thing he said to me when we met.

"What happened?" Aqualad questioned seriously.

"I don't really know. My head hurt and then there was this guy talking to Megan telepathically. I guess he didn't expect me because when I asked Megan who he was he extruded me from the being able to listen in. I think Megan said his name was… Psimon?" I explained slowly, not being sure if it had really happened.

I looked up only to realize I was surrounded by faces of determination and anger.

"What do you think he's doing in Pseudo?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"I do not know, but we must find out before he does any damage." Aqualad responded.

"We can't be far from here." Artimiss stated.

"Hold on, you guys I still have no idea who this guy is." I interjected.

"Psimon worked with the Bialyan government in studying an extraterrestrial sphere that was sent from another world. When we arrived to investigate, he blocked the last six months of our memory, slowing us down. When Psimon tried to erase M'gann's mind again the two engaged in a mental battle. With help from Superboy, M'gann was able to defeat Psimon." Robin quickly explained.

"Whoa, okay then." I replied astonished, "How can I help?"

"Find him." Robin said abruptly.

"How am I supposed to that?" I questioned, "I don't even know what the guy looks like."

"Use your mind seeing ability, if you see a creepy looking guy who appears hardly human that's him."

"I've never been able to use my mind seeing ability like that, it's only ever glitched, I can't control it." I looked at my feet feeling useless.

"You can do, just focus." Aqualad encouraged. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes and tried to bring upon my powers. I gasped as I could suddenly see the team around me, from above. I could even see myself. I relaxed and focused on the task at hand. My vision moved around and as it wandered I saw something suspicious in the window of a business building. I mentally moved towards and went through the window. I gasped, surprised at what I saw. It was a man with extremely pale skin and his brain was visible through his skull.

I shuddered as I again began to view what was in front of me.

"I know where he is." I stated.

"Where?" Aqualad asked. I turned in a circle observing the park surroundings until I spotted a tall business building.

"There." I said pointing to the building, "He's inside that building somewhere."

"Good work, Juliet." Aqualad stated, "Now here is what we must do Robin you and Artimiss go…" I stopped listening to Aqualad and looked over to where Sam was standing off to the side, just listening and not knowing what's going on.

"Um guys," I whispered interrupting Aqualad, "What do we do about Sam? He doesn't know you guys are heroes or anything about our secret identities. He only knows that I have powers." The group all turned to look at Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked as if he hadn't heard a single word we said, though we know he did. None of us knew what to say. We didn't want to expose any secret identities.

"We might just have to trust him." Dick offered.

"Umm _he_ is kind of right here and can hear you." Sam commented.

"Can you keep a secret?" Robin asked him.

"Sure, I guess." Sam shrugged.

"Oh no, you have to swear you won't tell anyone." Artimiss cut in, "If this gets out it could ruin lives."

"Okay, okay I swear I won't tell anyone. Now what is it?" Sam questioned. We all looked at each other expecting one of us to come out with it.

"Okay here's thing," I stepped forward and began to explain, "We all have secret identities." Sam nodded his head.

"Kay," He responded.

"Sam, we're all super heroes. Wally is Kidflash, M'gann is Miss Martian, Kaldur is Aqualad, Conner is Superboy, Artimiss is, well, Artimiss, Robin isn't even Robin's real name, that's his hero identity, and I'm called Brainwave."

"Cool." Sam responded.

"Why does none of this seem like a shocker to you?" Kidflash blanched.

Sam shrugged again, "Because it isn't." We all just stood there staring at him.

"Okay, no time to question him, we kind of have a bad guy to defeat." I interrupted the silence.

"What do want me to do?" Sam asked.

"You can stay here with Miss Martian, while we go scope out the building." Aqualad offered.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." All of our eyes went wide as we heard that voice. We all turned around to see Psimon walking towards us. Quickly getting over our surprise we went into defensive positions.

"What do you want, Psimon?" Robin demanded.

"Revenge of course," He replied.

"Leave Miss Martian alone, Psimon," I demanded, trying to sound brave.

"Ah you must be the other telepath," Psimon directed his gaze to me.

"_Bravery will get you know where._" I grabbed my head as his voice echoed inside my mind.

"_I am much stronger than you. You can't keep me out, I can see everything. Your greatest dreams and best of all your greatest nightmares._" I screamed as images of the Joker attacking Robin filled my head.

"_He reminds you of your brother. You feel what happened to Jake was your fault_ _and you protected Robin to try to make up for it. You could have brought Jake with you out of that burning building. You could have saved him. But you didn't, did you? You left him to die." _My mother's face suddenly replaced the images of Robin. "_Her death was your fault too, wasn't it? She thought you were a freak; she couldn't take having a monstrosity for a daughter. She killed herself because of you._"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shrieked, pushing his mind out of mine as hard as possible. Psimon went flying back and I fell to my knees breathing heavy. I was suddenly exhausted, I had never used so much of my power at once. Artimiss shot an arrow at him but it was stopped by a mental shield. The others tried attacking but it was useless. I wasn't strong enough to attack him mentally and M'gann was still on the ground.

"You cannot defeat me!" Psimon shouted.

"What are we going do? He's too powerful!" Artimiss exclaimed.

"Superboy, break this off." Sam suddenly said holding his cuffed wrist to Superboy.

"We don't have time for this." Superboy responded.

"Trust me." Sam reasoned. Superboy grabbed Sam's wrist and crushed the cuff.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper?"

"Why would we have paper?" Kidflash exclaimed.

"Never mind." Sam waved Kid's question away. Suddenly a sheet of paper appeared in his hand.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. He didn't answer as he began to fold it. He held it in hand revealing it as a paper airplane. He held it as if he was going to throw it at Psimon.

"Are you nuts?" Artimiss blanched.

"Trust me." He said as he threw it. We watched it as it soared through the air and landed directly in front of Psimon.

"What is this," Psimon asked incredulously, "Have you really been reduced to something as stupid as throwing a paper airplane?"

"Things aren't always as they seem." Sam smirked as the paper airplane exploded. When the smoke cleared it revealed Psimon on the ground unconscious. We all turned to Sam with looks of astonishment.

* * *

**_1: *gasp* I broke the fourth wall. (hehe)_**

**_2: this is from a book called Iboy. I used it because I was trying to describe how undescribable her pain was and I came across that and liked it. It also has some irony because of the bat part. You know because of batman._**

**_PLZ PLZ REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I DON'T FEEL MOTIVATED ENOUGH TO WRITE!_**


	18. Leaving

**_Hey everybody here's chapter 18! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimor: I own nothing but the plot and origanal characters._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

"Okay, you have some explaining to do," I stated after Psimon was taken care of. The rest of Young Justice waited for an explanation as well.

"Remember how I told you I was passed around from place to place, and families called me a freak." He said to me ignoring the others listening.

"Yes," I replied.

"It was because I'm a meta-human just like you are. Whatever I imagine, objects, creatures, scenarios, you name it, they become real." He explained.

"That's so cool," kid exclaimed.

"Whatever you imagine becomes real?" I contemplated aloud.

"Yes," he replied. He then grabbed my hand and held it palm up in his, then put his other hand palm down on top of it, "Like this." I began to feel something form between our hands. He lifted his hand from my palm to reveal a beautiful bracelet. It had red and silver beads and a dangling gold charm with a red heart on it.

He picked up the bracelet and put it around my wrist.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back. Young justice wandered back to the tree giving us privacy. I turned my gaze from the bracelet and we looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. He began to lean towards me and I went to my tip toes to meet him. We leaned closer and closer lips coming close to touching, but he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I can't" he began to run back the way to the orphanage. I tried to call after him.

"Sam, wait!" But he just kept going.

I tiptoed into my dad's house figuring everyone would be asleep after midnight. I made it to the living room before the light suddenly turned on.

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad reprimanded, "I told you to be home at nine o'clock it's 12:15."

"Had stuff to take care of," I shrugged and started walking toward my room.

"It had to do with that explosion in the park didn't it?" He questioned sternly.

"How did you know about that?" I turned back around to face him. He turned the TV on and a clip of Psimon being arrested played while a news cast lady described the situation.

"It's all over the news." He pointed out, "What happened to you, Julie? What happened to my daughter? You used to be shy, quiet, and well behaved."

"You wanna know what happened to your daughter!? She grew up and stopped taking crap from people!"

"What have you been doing Gotham?" I couldn't help it I snapped.

"You wanna know what I've been doing in Gotham!? I starved, I stole, I was alone, and I had no one to help me when I needed it!" I paused and contemplated, "When I met my friends things changed. They care, they help, and they're kind. Because of them I can trust again. After you took that away from me! We help people. Together we accomplish things you couldn't even imagine. Because of them I have a family again!" Our arguing woke up Taylor and Kelly.

"I'm still here; I'm still your family."

"Families don't hurt each other."

"That was a long time ago."

"So? You still did it!"

"Go to your room!"

"No!"

"Juliet, listen to your father!" Kelly tried to butt in.

"You're not in this. This has nothing to do with I don't even know you and you definitely don't know anything me!"

"Juliet, I am your father and you will do as I say!" I became deathly calm.

"You may be my father but you will never be my dad." I turned around and left the way I came. I ran down the street hearing Kelly and George yell for me. I just ran faster.

I had a plan, I was going to go to the hotel and request that we go back to happy harbor as soon as possible, but I had to say goodbye to Hailey, Sam, and Taylor. I wasn't going to leave without a trace. I couldn't just do that again.

About an hour later I quietly made my way back to the house. I went to Taylor's window and tapped. She opened it and let me in.

"You know there is a door." She whispered.

"I didn't want George to hear me. I didn't want him to make me stay." I replied.

"So you're leaving?"

"It was never my plan to stay here. Now is just the best time to leave."

"Where are going to go?"

"Back to Happy Harbor with my friends, where I belong,"

"I understand; it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. Goodbye, Taylor."

"Bye, Juliet." And with that I crept back out the window and made my way to Hailey's home.

Hailey's bedroom window was a bit harder to get to considering it's on the second floor, but with the help of a tree I managed.

"You're leaving again?" She asked

"Yeah, it's time."

"I don't see why you don't just stay."

"You have a home here, and people to care about you and that like you no matter what. I don't have that here, but I do with Young Justice."

"You're my best friend, I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too." We stood there for a moment until Hailey grabbed me into a hug.

"Goodbye, Juliet." She whispered.

"Goodbye, Hailey," I whispered back. I walked towards the window, turning around to say goodbye one last time before leaving and slowly walking to the orphanage to say my goodbye to Sam.

As I walked I began to contemplate what I was going to say to him. I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stay here. I then remember his powers. That they were pretty powerful and he was treated the same way I was when I lived here. _Maybe he could come back to Happy Harbor with us_, I thought.

I tapped on his window until he came and looked out.

"It's kind of late, Julie," he commented while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm leaving, Sam." I said

"Why?" He looked upset all of sudden.

"It's what I have to do, but before I do can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything,"

"Will you come with me? You said it yourself you're not treated nicely here and you said you wanted to leave as soon as possible so why not right now, with me." He looked at me for a moment before smiling and jumping out his window.

"Let's do this," he said.

We journeyed to the hotel and when we got there it was around five in the morning. We waited in the lobby while I contacted Black Canary on my newly acquired communicator. I told her everything that happened and that I thought it was time we went back. She agreed and told us what rooms they were in. We went to the rooms and rested for a while before we all left Pseudo City later that morning.

* * *

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! **_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_** V**_


	19. Sam, meet Batman

We landed back in Happy Harbor late that afternoon. When we arrived Batman was waiting for us.

"I trust there were no incidents." He directed at Black Canary as she approached him.

"Nope, everything went perfectly fine." She responded and continued out of the holding dock. I waited anxiously for him to bust us for not reporting the fight against Psimon. When it didn't happen I turned to the others and smiled.

"_I can't believe we slipped something past 'the world's greatest detective'!_" I projected into their minds. They all smiled back until…

"Will someone explain to me why none of you thought that the battle with Psimon was an incident you should report?" The Dark Knight spoke angrily. _Oops, spoke too soon, _I thought to myself.

"Nothing happened." Robin defended.

"How is an explosion nothing?" he growled. We all cringed. I was shaking I was so frightened. I'd never seen Batman angry before and I hoped I never would again. I felt Sam brush past me as he moved forward.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off and stood boldly before the Dark Knight.

"Who's this?" Batman questioned.

"I'm Samandiriel, Sir, and I'm afraid the explosion was my fault." Sam spoke strongly and looked straight into Batman's cowl.

"Oh?" The Dark Knight inquired for an explanation.

For the next half hour we listened as Sam explained his powers and what happened to his family. The other members of Young Justice were quite interested for they had not heard about how Sam became an orphan. I could see the hatred in batman's eyes as he listened to what the Joker did to Sam's family, but there was also a hint of familiarity. _He must remember saving Sam_, I thought. I could tell Sam was trying to stay strong as he told of his family's death and how he was treated in the orphanage, but as he began to shake slightly, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears I stepped forward and hugged him around the waist and spoke comforting words through my mind.

After hearing Sam's story, Batman made the decision to allow him to stay at Mt. Justice with Connor, M'gann, and me. It was also collectively decided that he would attend Gotham Academy.

Sam's first day was, for lack of a better word interesting. The day started semi normal. The four of us that now lived in Mt. Justice were scattered around doing separate things to get ready for school. There wasn't much talking except when I had asked Megan if she knew where my left shoe was. She told me Wally hid it in the air ducts and I made a mental note to kill him later. So after crawling through the vent system to retrieve my lost shoe I waited with M'gann and Connor for Sam. Sam and I didn't know how to use the zeta beams and they were going to show us before we left for school, because they just went to happy harbor high and didn't need to use the Zeta beams we would be on our own after today. After waiting for nearly ten minutes M'gann was getting fidgety.

"We are going to be late," she finally said.

"I'll see what's keeping him," I offered. I navigated the cave to Sam's room. The door was closed so I knocked. I waited a second before hearing a muffled "come in." The site I saw when I entered made me giggle slightly. Sam's tie was in a messy knot around his neck.

"It's not funny," he stated, but I could see a slight upward curve on his lips, "let's see you try to tie a tie." I smirked and looked down at my own uniform, which also included a tie. I saw him look at my uniform, too.

"Oh. Just shut up and help me," he exclaimed good-naturedly. I let out a short laugh before standing in front of him and beginning to undo the mess.

"What? No one ever taught you how to tie a tie?" I asked trying to spike conversation.

"No, my dad did a few times before he died, but I could never remember," he replied. I nodded as I began to retie his tie properly.

"It hurts, you know?" He suddenly spoke.

"What does?" I asked confused. I undid the tie again as I messed up_. Doing this on someone else's lot harder,_ I thought.

"Forgetting things, I mean my dad teaching me how to tie a tie is one thing, but I can hardly picture what he looks like, anymore, same for my mom and my brothers. They're family, you know, I never want to forget them, but it's something I can't help. You get it, don't you? I mean with your mom and brother." My hand slowed down as I thought of a response

"No," I finally replied, "it's not like that for me."

"Oh," he stated, "you're right, sorry, it's stupid." I undid the tie once more getting frustrated_. Why can't I just tie this thing so we can stop this awkward conversation and go to school_!

"It's not stupid," I sympathized, "lots of people feel that way about lost loved ones. You were little so it was a long time ago for you. I was ten and it was a traumatic time for me. I mean my brother died, my mom committed suicide, I was bullied at school, and when I came home I was emotionally abused by George. Eventually I ran away and I guess I subconsciously vowed not forget. If I forgot then I might have gone back to George instead of persevering. I wouldn't have met young justice and we wouldn't be here right now." I stepped back, Sam looked deep in thought, "there, you're all set." He shook whatever he was thinking out of his head and looked at his tie.

"Well, let's go then." He grabbed my hand and guided me out of the room.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! Only two more chapters to go and it's over. I already have the chapters written I just have to type them.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	20. Trapped

When we got to the school we met up with Dick and Artemis. Sam kept fidgeting with his tie as we conversed.

"You screw up that tie you're on your own." I finally stated, bringing his attention to what he was doing. I knew he was fidgeting out of nervousness but I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't.

"Look who's talking during school hours," Dick teased, "Sam, you know it used to take a lot just to get your girlfriend to say one word," he continued.

"Shut up, "I said through gritted teeth feeling my cheeks turn warm.

"And when she did speak she had like the work stutter ever," he just ignored me.

"Dick," I said a little louder. Sam chuckled at me and I was pretty sure Dick was just trying to embarrass me.

"I remember once –"

"_DICK!"_ I made my voice echo loudly inside his head.

"Ow!" He held his ears like someone had yelled and them. The bell rang at that moment and I grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the entrance of the school.

"What was that about?" Sam asked looking back at Dick and Artemis.

"Who knows?" I replied, smirking as Dick glared at me from down the hall.

Batman, being Bruce Wayne, had arranged so that Sam had every class with Dick, Artemis, or me there with him. Sam and I had first, third, and fifth hour together. First hour we had art. Nothing much happened there, though I'm pretty sure I caught him using his powers to aid him; he refuses to admit to it. Things didn't get complicated until after fifth hour when Sam walked me to my locker. We were having a pleasant conversation when suddenly, CRASH! I was on the ground with my books all over the hallway.

"Watch where you're walking, geek!" I picked up my books thinking nothing of it. Things like this happened to me every now and again.

"What the heck's your problem?" Sam shouted down the hall to the girl who had tripped me.

"Sam, it's okay some people are just mean," I stated quietly when he bent down to help me pick up my stuff. He gave me my books and we went on our way.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me as I opened my locker.

"What you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows to show my confusion.

"I mean you gone quiet." I shrugged at his response.

"Something you want talk about?" I asked, turning to him as I closed my locker.

"Is there something going on between you and those girls?" He asked. I looked at him bewildered for a moment.

"No, of course not," I responded in slight annoyance.

"Then why would they do that to you?"

"I told you some people are just mean. Weren't there bullies at your old school?"

"This is my first time not being homeschooled," he got quieter.

"Oh. I... But how..." I tried to piece things together but couldn't.

"Before my family died my brothers and I were all homeschooled and after that I went to school in the orphanages I stayed in," he explained.

"Oh," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "well if you ask me, homeschooling would beat having to deal with bullies any day." He smirked at my change of the conversation and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I still don't get it," he mused.

"Get what?" I questioned looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

"What reason would anyone have to pick on such a kind, smart, talented," his face inched closer to mine with every word, "stunningly beautiful girl?" Our lips were centimeters apart_. This is it,_ I thought,_ he's finally going to kiss me._ I close my eyes waiting for the loving moment, when right as our lips were about to meet, the bell rang. He released his grip around my waist. The look in his eyes was as if he had just realized what he is almost done... And he regretted it. I let go of him feeling stupid_. Of course he would want to kiss me. No one would._ I felt tears fill my eyes but I refuse to let him see them fall.

"Well, I better get to class," he said. He then turned around and walked off.

"Yeah," I mumbled even though he probably couldn't hear me. But instead of going to class I walked to the girls bathroom and sobbed.

When school ended I rushed to the Zeta – beam down the block. I didn't wait for anyone to catch up with me, in fact had been avoiding Sam. When I entered Mt. Justice everyone else was already there. I tried to walk through the entertainment room quickly, not wanting to have to talk to anyone. I lowered my gaze to my feet as to not direct attention to myself. I started to relax as I was almost to the hallway and it seemed no one had noticed me.

"Oh. Hey Julie, where are the others?" Megan asked referring to Dick, Sam, and Artemis. I turned around to see all attention on me.

"They're coming, I'm sure," I shrugged.

"Oh okay. How was your day?" I sighed sometimes I wished Megan wasn't so friendly. I decided I wasn't just going to be able to get out of this. So I walked over and sat on the couch next to Megan.

"It was good," I answered as I sat down.

"That's good," she responded, "Did you get any homework?" I studied my hands in my lap, reverting back to my shy self. I really didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to get out of there before Sam arrived.

"A little," I muttered not looking up at her. I jumped as the computer voice announced, "recognized Robin B01, Artemis B07," Sam hadn't been entered into Dean's Zeta beam system yet, but I knew he was with them.

"Hey guys, we couldn't find Julie after school – oh," Dick walked in the room talking but stopped when he realized I was already in the mountain.

"She's right here, dude," Wally stated the obvious.

"You okay, Julie?" Of course the partner to the world's greatest detective would notice something's wrong. Sam looked at me knowingly and I felt cornered as everyone expected me to answer. But I had experience with hiding my feelings. I stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Of course I'm okay," picked up my bag from where I had set it down, "I'm going to go put my bag in my room, I'll be right back." I hurried out of the room sure I was in the clear until I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped abruptly. Judging the loudness of the steps and the space in between them I could tell Sam.

"I don't really feel like talking right now," I bluntly stated it as I turned to look at him. I was slightly surprised to see an apologetic look on his face.

"You're upset at me, aren't you?" He questioned. I thought for a moment. Was I upset with him? I also wasn't sure until now.

"I guess I am," I answered looking at the ground.

"And you have every right to be," he moved closer and put his hands on my shoulders, "but please, let me explain." I wasn't sure I wanted to. I then emotionally tortured most of my life, didn't you realize that couldn't he see that emotional pain was my weakness and that by rejecting me like that caused me to lose self-worth?

"Fine," I answered not looking up at him. He lifted my chin so I was looking right at him.

"Julie, I..." He paused for a second, "I like you a lot. I considered you my girlfriend." I felt my cheeks it up as he said this. "I've been through a lot. The last girl I loved," he paused again letting go of my shoulder and looking down at the floor, "the last girl I kissed. She is gone, Julie. She died, I watched her die." His voice cracked the last sentence. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me again. "Julie, just know it's not you. To me, a kiss isn't just an expression of love. If it was I swear I would have kissed you a long time ago, but to me it's moving on, and I'm just not ready to do that yet." I felt terrible. Here I was thinking it was me and I didn't stop once to think... But my arms around his waist

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I should've known you had a reason."

"You shouldn't apologize. I should have told you earlier." I was about to argue with him when Batman's voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone to the debriefing room," that was all he said.

"I've got to go get in my costume," I said pulling out of our hug.

"Yeah, see you in a few," Sam said as we headed our separate ways.

When I got to the debriefing room everyone was there already. I silently cursed my roller blades as I stood next to Sam.

"Robin and I have been tipped about an illegal drug ring in Gotham city. Your task is simple, go down to the location that has been preprogrammed into the bio-ship and take out all involved. Go."

We arrived at an empty warehouse not long after. It was huge with more than one storage room and there were a few piles of boxes against the walls, but it was lifeless. We all stood in the middle of one of the rooms just looking at each other, not sure where to go from here. A few of us started talking about theories. The possibility we were in the wrong building. Maybe we got there too late. I walked up to Robin who had not moved.

"So what you think?" I asked him. He didn't look at me or anyone else. His eyes roamed the room until he suddenly tensed and said flatly,

"It's a trap." Before any of us could react a voice answered him.

"You got that right, bird boy."

* * *

**_CLIFFY! WHO TRAPPED THEM? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!_**

**_THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE BETTER I FEEL! THE BETTER I FEEL THE MORE I WRITE!_**

**_Juliet: Hugs for you all for be so awsome and reading my story!_**

**_Me: Your story?_**

**_Juliet: It's in my perspective isn't it?_**

**_Me: Touche_**

**_Robin: REVIEW!_**

**_Me:That was said already..._**

**_Robin: XP_**


	21. A Love Story

Fear coursed through my veins as the Joker's merciless laugh echoed off the walls.

"I'm back! Did you miss me, bird brat?" His faceless voice spoke directly to Robin.

"Show your face you coward!" Robin yelled furiously. That terrible laugh bounced around the room once again before he made himself visible.

"Look at this, the whole gangs here," the Joker sneered.

"What do you want, Joker," Aqualad demanded.

"I want what I wanted last time!" The Joker retorted.

"Revenge?" Artemis sarcastically guessed.

"Not just revenge, my dear," his voice lowered in a more threatening manner, "I want you justice brats dead." At that moment a crowd of large man in clown masks surrounded us. Silence hung in the air. The suspense of what would happen next luring over the room until two words were spoken. "Kill them." The goons attacked. We jumped into action. I couldn't tell how the others were faring through the chaos, but I wasn't doing so well. I had three goons attacking me at once. I needed to relax so I could use my powers, but I couldn't. Every time of doing tried to get ahead another tried directly after giving me no time to calm down and focus. A few my hits may contact but not as many as the goons'. I thought I was doomed until Superboy through one of the masked men into the three attacking me. I looked up to see the rest of young justice all doing a little better than I was. Artemis was on a beam on the ceiling shooting arrows down, while Superboy helped M'gann with a group of the henchmen, and Aqualad and Sam fought another bunch. I was about to jump in and help kid flash when I saw the Joker run cackling, out of the room with Robin close behind.

"I'm going to help Robin!" I yelled. I waited for Aqualad to give me a nod before I ran after the longtime enemies. I found the payer and a large empty room. Robin was doing well and it looked like the battle would be over soon. I decided it was time to end it and shot the most powerful bolt of electricity I could at the Joker. He flew to the center of the room and appeared to be out cold. I collapsed to my knees, exhausted from using so much energy so quickly. Robin cautiously walked over to the Joker to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Nice one," he panted also exhausted from the fight, "kind of ironic too." He had his back turned to the Joker now, facing me as he spoke.

"How is it ironic?" I asked, relaxing of the fight was over and we had one.

"What you wouldn't have electrokinesis if he hadn't electrocuted you and you just defeated him with it." I shrugged slightly impressed Robin could go from fighting is worse than me to having a casual conversation. At that moment the rest of young justice found us. We began to leave the building and leave you unconscious evildoers to the police, but froze only heard "not so fast, justice brats." No one had time to react before allowed BANG was heard Robin fell to the ground. The Joker ran out the back exit and Aqualad, kid flash, Superboy, and Artemis ran after them. I ran to Robin with the other two right behind me. I dropped to the ground and lifted the upper part of Robin's body into my arms.

"Robin!" I exclaimed, tears filled my eyes as he didn't knowledge me, "Robin, please! You have to be okay! Please!" I began to sob, shaking his motionless body, pleading for him to awaken. Blood from the bullet wound in his back covered me. But I didn't notice. "Robin! Oh God, Robin! Come on answer me!" I had never cried so hard in my life. I body shook his tears soaked my face. M'gann had tears rolling down her face as well as she tried searching his brain for activity. Sam just stood next to her in shock.

"Dick you can't leave me! You promised, remember? You promised you wouldn't leave me like this!" I lean over his body and cried into his chest. "Please Robin," I whispered, "I can't lose another brother." My body continued to shiver as I sobbed loudly. When suddenly M'gann exclaimed, "he's alive!" Sam's in my head snapped to look at her.

"He's in critical condition but he's alive!" She elaborated.

"We have to get into the ship!" Kaldur ordered as he and the others ran towards us.

"Went into the Joker?" Sam asked him while helping me up so Connor could pick up Dick. I continue to cry silently as I clung to Sam's arm.

"We lost him," while replied. What happened next seemed almost in slow motion. A click was heard and as I looked over my shoulder to find the source I found myself face-to-face with the tip of a bullet. Before I could process was happening Sam abruptly pulled me behind him and moved himself between me and the projectile.

"SAM!" I shrieked as he fell into my arms. At that moment my mind could only focus on two things: my dying friends and the psychotic laughter of the Joker as he got away.

A leak after the incident Dick was back to his old self. He had to take it easy but other than that he was fine. Sam wasn't so lucky the boy had been very close to hitting his heart rendering it weak and causing hand have to stay in the infirmary for a long while.

I walked down to the infirmary early that morning like I had been since the day Dick and Sam were admitted. He was awake already, reading a book.

"Hey," I said as I walked in sat in a chair by his bed.

"Hey," he said it as he put the book down. We sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company until Sam spoke.

"Julie?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He looked into my eyes and cupped one of his hands on my cheek.

"I love you." I sat there not sure what to say, Sam had told me this before but this time seem different. This time I knew he loved me so much he would take a bullet for me, and that didn't settle right with me. I figured out why one to say I knew I would regret it, by also knew it was for the best.

"You can't," I stated. He gave me a confused and slightly hurt look.

"What do you mean? Of course I can, I do," he replied.

"I mean you shouldn't," I said of them went to the window, "it's not safe for us to love each other."

"I don't understand." I could hear the hurt in his voice and I hated being the one causing it.

"Look for we are!" I shouted. I had to make him understand. I had to make him stop loving me, "you're in here because of me! I should be the one in the hospital bed not you excavation point I can't take the guilt of knowing every time we go into battle you'll do something stupid like you did last week!" I turned back to the window, not wanting to see my tears. "I can't live with the idea that you would risk ending your life to save mine."

"It doesn't matter how you feel, because I love you and I will always protect you and that will never change." Herne gathered walk over to me, and turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Sam, I don't want you risking your life. I couldn't live without you."

"Love always has risks, Julie, but we can overcome them. As long as were together nothing can break us." He leaned into me, our lips centimeters apart.

"I'm never let anything hurt you," he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back.

As our lips touched, for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone.

* * *

_**Robin: So that's it? it's over?**_

_**Juliet: Yep! I lived happily ever after, the end!**_

_**Me: Not quite.**_

_**Juliet: What do mean?**_

_**Me: It's not over.**_

_**Robin: Explain.**_

_**OKAY GUYS SO YES THIS STORY IS OVER, BUT I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON ANGEL OF IMAGINATION: A NOT A LOVE STORY PREQUEL.**_

_**IT'S BASECLY ABOUT SAM'S LIFE BEFORE HE MET JULIET. I PLACE MINOR HINTS IN THIS STORY THAT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SINCE IF YOU READ IT. **_

_**AFTER THAT'S DONE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO NOT A LOVE STORY.**_

_**TO KEEP UP WITH ME AND KNOW WHEN THESE THINGS START OR JUST TO ASK QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: /Kittymax97**_

_**I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE BUT I PLAN ON GOING INTO THE FILM INDUSTRY IN THE FUTURE I'VE BEEN STARTING OUT WITH A YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND GUESS WHAT THE FIRST MAJOR VIDEO ON IT'S GOING TO BE... A MOVIE VERSION OF NOT A LOVE STORY! IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG WHILE UNTILL IT HAPPENS BECAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE THE SCRIPT AND EVERYTHING BUT YOU CAN KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT BY SUBSCRIBING TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: user/kittymax97?feature=mhee**_

_**I JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU'LL STAY WITH ME THROUGH MY OTHER STORIES!**_

_**Juliet and Robin: Hugs for reviewers!**_


End file.
